No such thing as Canned Pheromones!
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: Beast Boy comes across a can of mysterious body spray that makes girls fall in love with him! What happens when Raven is affected? And when Robin takes Starfire out on her Birthday dinner? Loads of fun and fluff. BBxRae RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, this is my first offical Teen Titans fic, but no worries, i am a huge fan of the show and know what im doing... i hope. Anyway, if any of you check out the Danny Phantom page on Fanfiction, you may know me, I write a lot of stories there, but am currently in a TT Mood... .

In Short, this a BBxRae fic, some RobStar too... basically BB finds a "magical" can of 'taxe' (think tag & axe...those ridiculous cans of body spray) yea he finds some and chaos ensues...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Axe/tag... DC comics and Cartoon network's business there

* * *

No such thing as Canned Pheromones 

**Chapter 1**

Before a sleeping city lay a danger. A massive amount of energy was about to be unleashed upon the unsuspecting citizens. Energy so great that no one could even fathom its power, no one could fathom its size, its origin, or why it comes across them every morning.

The sun creaked above the horizon at Jump City this morning; beaming off its wonderful sunlight to warm this rock we call Earth. Its shafts of light focused between a few scattered clouds to give off a true scene of serenity, peace, and enlightenment. There wasn't a being alive that morning that didn't appreciate the sun and start their day off splendidly…that is, everyone except for a handful of teenagers living in a giant alphabet letter.

Sure the titans had their share of good days and bad, mostly bad, and mostly the kind of bad days of when Beast Boy thought it would be a good idea to entertain Raven. These kind of days were numerous during the relatively quiet periods of crime, when no one had anything productive to do besides try to find excuses from Robin's training sessions or watch Beast Boy get himself mangled by attempting to get a rise out of the resident goth bird of sorcery. This day however, was differ… no wait it was still one of these days.

"Heehee, ok Raven, I swear this is a good one!" Beast Boy chuckled as he began to think about a joke of his. "This is definitely one of my funniest jokes ever!"

Raven looked up from her book raising an eyebrow and asking herself why she even bothered to leave the room this morning.

"Ok here it goes…" Beast Boy said as he took a deep breath. "How did the rabbit get over the fence?"

Beast Boy looked around the main room hoping that anyone would show signs of interest…no dice.

"…Because somebody threw it over!" Beast Boy said in a triumphant tone with a smile to match as he looked to see if anyone had at least gave him a sympathy chuckle, a pity snicker, anything at all; once again, no dice.

"Beast Boy, you can't stand there and tell me that was an actual joke, let alone a 'good one'. Here, I have a joke for you." Raven told him with a serious tone. "How many half-demon sorcerers does it take to kill an annoying, green, smelly shape-shifter?"

Beast Boy just stared at her sheepishly, and looked down at his feet as though they were the most interesting things in the tower.

"Unless you want to find out, I suggest you never tell me a joke like that again." With that said, Raven shut her book, leaving a nice crisp sound, and calmly walked towards her room.

"Dude… it wasn't a _bad _joke…" Beast Boy told himself, still enticed by his fascinating feet.

"Uh…sorry grass-stain… but I've seen dying cows that were funnier than that." Cyborg said as he walked from behind the kitchen counter holding a nice sized plate of waffles with a good 2 liters of assorted syrups doused upon them.

"Yeah Beast Boy, maybe you should lay off the jokes for a while…"

"Or forever." Cyborg said, interrupting Robin.

"…Like I said, Beast Boy, lay off the jokes, especially around Raven, I don't know if you noticed, but she doesn't really like to hear jokes…especially from you.

"I just thought it would be nice to see her smile for a change, instead of that gloomy frown that just depresses everyone, and I thought maybe a good joke could do that…"

"It probably would… you just have to tell a _good_ joke." Robin replied, a smirk finding a way to his face, and a grumpy expression forming on Beast Boy's.

"Say Robin," Cyborg said, mouth full with waffles but practically glued shut by syrup, " Diffint fee haf somfing do foo deeday?" Cyborg swallowed. "Didn't we have something to do today, like go shopping for you _girl-friend?_"

Robin's eyes widened as much as Cyborg's smile did, and a tinge of red found its way to his cheeks. "I told you, she's not my girlfriend!"

"I never said she was," Cyborg said as he put his hands up innocently. " I said she was your girl-friend, not your girlfriend."

"How is there a difference?" Beast Boy asked trying to get in on the conversation.

"Well for one, girl-friend had a hyphen between girl and friend, thus implying that she is merely a friend of which is a girl. Robin said _girlfriend_ which is completely different to which implied." Cyborg explained, leaving both the boy wonder and the green shape-shifter scratching their heads.

"… You see, Robin denied Starfire as his girlfriend out of embarrassment because he didn't want anyone to know, I just implied that she was merely his friend, but do to his embarrassment while lying and his misunderstanding my previous statement…I can only say one thing: _'Robin's got a girlfriend, Robin's got a girlfriend!'_"

Beast Boy quickly joined in with the metal man as Robin's face fell.

"Listen guys, quit laughing, Cyborg is right, I do need to go shopping to day, it's Star's fourth birthday tomorrow and I want to get her something." Robin said, hoping to change the subject.

"4th? I she looks our age though." Beast Boy asked.

"She is, it takes 4 Earth years for Tamaran to make a complete orbit around its solar system's star. She's 4 years old on her planet, but 16 here."

This explanation did nothing to enlighten Beast Boy as he just stood there with a very blank look upon his face and a faint line of drool beginning to pool up in his lower lip and escape down his chin.

"Never mind Beast Boy, she's 16. Now listen, I need your guy's help, Starfire is still sleeping so we have a chance to run to the mall and get her something."

"OOH! I know! Get her an engagement ring!" Beast Boy declared, but was clearly ignored by the other two titans."

"Hmm get her some flowers and chocolate, ladies love that stuff." Cyborg suggested.

"Nah, too plain, I want to really show her how much she means to me."

"OOH! Take her out to that really fake French place for dinner! Ladies love the French!" Beast boy shouted out, but still being ignored by the other two.

"Hey, I got it!" Cyborg said, snapping his fingers. "Take her out on a casual date to one of those fancy French restaurants downtown."

"Hell-OOO! I just said that!" Beast Boy said still having no luck gaining their attention.

"Hey that's not a bad idea Cy. Thanks man." Robin replied to Cyborg as he we started his way out the door. "In fact, I'm going to go make some reservations right now, wanna come with?"

Cyborg complied as well as Beast Boy, and before they knew it, the trio was on their way into downtown Jump City. The even in the mid morning the city was bustling with people trying to get many assorted tasks accomplished. Traffic was still congested with the mid-morning commuters and several dozen people were out jogging, it was a perfect day for it after all.

Beast boy rode in the back seat of the T-car fiddling around with one of his hand-held video games as Robin and Cyborg were talking about some boring mechanical innovations in both the car and Robin's R-Cycle…snoresville.

After boring discussions about nuclear spark plugs and automated cylinder lubricators, Beast Boy began to groan from boredom and tossed his video game aside.

"Are we there yet?" He asked groggily and slightly annoyed, much like a 6 year old on their way to…uh…anywhere.

"Actually yes we are, Robin you go on inside, I'll keep the engine running."

"Thanks Cy."

Robin jumped out of the T-Car and rushed inside to get a reservation, as if people all around the city were in a race to get there first… if so, then Robin would have definitely won.

"I still can't believe he thinks _you_ thought of this idea, why does everyone ignore me!?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry buddy I wasn't listening, whatcha say?"

"_sigh_ Nothing…"

The car was silent for a few minutes before Robin walked out of the restaurant with a smile on his face and a thumbs up signifying that he had made reservations and thinking that BB and Cy actually cared.

"So you all set for tomorrow big guy?" Cyborg asked Robin as he continued with a smirk "You think you're girlfriend is going to have fun?"

"Was that with a hyphen or not?" Robin replied with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Uh… sure why not?"

"Then yes, I think we will have a great time." Robin said with a relaxed tone and smile to match.

"Dude! I am like, SO BORED! Can we like… go to the mall or something? I hear they have a demo for Mega-Monkeys 9 there and I was hoping that since we are already out that maybe…" Beast Boy started to suggest but was stopped short by some annoyed stares coming from the two teens in the front seat looking back at him.

"Sorry BB, but we need some groceries, I ran out of syrup this morning and I need they have 2 new flavors out now: boysenberry, and pineapple, and you know how much Cyborg loves his pineapple." Cy told him as he backed out of the parking lot. "Robin, you have the list right?"

"Right."

"Good… boysenberry here I come!"

Beast Boy just sighed as he had a feeling that he had woken up on the wrong side of his bed this morning.

Upon arriving at the Jump City super deluxe grocery store, the three titans hopped out and Robin started reciting the list:

"Let's see…some ham, eggs, some tofu blocks, my one gallon tub of hair gel, 'Super sugar-O's' , bread, milk…and some uh… feminine products for Star."

"Wait… how'd that get on the list?" Cyborg asked

"Starfire told me last night…" Robin said, looking away to hide a growing blush emerging upon his cheeks.

Cyborg stifled a laugh, but Beast boy just kept playing his little hand-held game and was completely oblivious to what was so funny.

"We'll get done faster if we split up, so I'll get my hair gel, the cereal and milk, Cy, you take the ham, eggs, tofu and milk, and Beast Boy… you can take the rest."

Beast Boy looked up to find that the list was floating down to his feet as his friends sprinted to the doors, leaving Beast Boy stuck with the last thing on the list.

"I knew this was going to be a bad day." He said as he shuffled slowly inside and made his way to unlucky aisle 13.

He quickly scurried over the shelves trying to find the uh… 'Product' that matched the one on the list. After receiving many stares from the other women in the aisle, he had finally found the right one, and he proceeded to hold it high over his head and yell, "FINALLY! I HAVE THE RIGHT TAMPONS!"

The store went silent, and Beast Boy's mind finally caught up with his mouth and he quickly found his feet extremely interesting again as he slunk away to the next aisle to find more people snickering and giggling at him.

Fortunately for him, Beast Boy's attention span abruptly ended as he found something that caught his eye in the neighboring "Bathroom Supplies" aisle. He shuffled over slowly to get a closer look at the object that grabbed his short attention.

"Could it be? No way… couldn't be… my god… IT IS!" Beast Boy shouted as his shuffle transformed into a full out run into the next aisle and picked up a small black can.

"It's that 'Taxe body spray' the only body spray on the market that is scientifically proven to attract any female who catches the scent! I thought they took this off the market after the Miss America catastrophe."

Suddenly, without warning, Beast Boy had a flashback to a news report that had appeared several weeks ago… "Disaster struck in downtown New York as all 50 of the Miss America contestants jumped into the audience and started swarming over an unsuspecting man attending Albany Law School who has here to cheer on his girlfriend's friend. Without warning, all 50 of the swimsuit clad women were aggressively fighting over the man to which he replied, and I quote: "Was the greatest moment in my life." "

Beast Boy could just imagine hoards of girl flocking around him, just enjoying his presence and aggressively making out with each one…at the same time.

The other two titans found him and reported that it was time to go back home. Beast Boy slipped the can of Taxe in his pocket and proceeded to check out.

Upon returning to the tower, Beast Boy said nothing as he scurried along to his room and pulled the can from his pocket, and whispering oh so softly to it, "You are going to make my day…yes you are! Yes you are!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, what did ya think? not much fluff here but i need to establish the story line, i would really love to hear what you guys have to say, be honest i want to how well i'm doing here.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

KITHN


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: alrighty then here we are! another wonderful updart of my soon to be relatively popular (pardon my ego) story! w00t-w00t's are in order. Anyway thank you so much for everyone who reviewed my last chapter, i was worried that this would be a flop right from the start. I guess that nervousness happens when you switch major categories of writing (Danny Phantom to Teen Titans) but i should be over that... and went ahead and wrote the 2nd chapter! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Teen Titans, D/C Comics and Cartoon network gets all the credit.**

**

* * *

**

No such Thing as Canned Pheromones

Chapter 2

Beast Boy: Master of all things not conspicuous (sarcasm)

Beast Boy sat on the bottom bunk of his bed hunched over holding and item of great power. He held the can of Taxe tightly, yet gingerly at the same time. As if we didn't want to lose his precious can, but was also concerned for the inanimate objects comfort. Even if his hands were gloved, his palms were perspiring with beads of anxious sweat. As if the drops of sweat themselves wanted to be nearer Beast Boy's newly acquired weapon of mass seduction.

"Beast Boy… do you realize what you can do with this? Imagine the possibilities!" He cried out with excitement. "No more of the guys talking trash about my love life… or uh… lack of one. Dude… this is so freaking …COOL!"

Beast Boy, still clutching on to the can of the "Female-arousing" body spray, fell back onto his untidy bed and closed his eyes. He rolled his head to the left to find his clock read 12:42, "Hmm… about time for lunch. Although what good is lunch without my 'pre-lunch nap'?" He asked himself. He considered taking a nap, his animalistic metabolism was a surefire excuse to take one, but in all of his excitement through obtaining a device that was sure to change his forever… or at least to have fun for the next few day, got all riled up and couldn't sleep a wink right now.

Of course… with an animalistic metabolism, brings an animalistic attention span. Beast Boy quickly forgot his dilemma between nap and lunch, and suddenly found the fabric of his clothes interesting.

"I wonder how they get the fabric to morph with me and stuff?" he inquired to no one in particular, though he wasn't really expecting an answer back anyway.

To Beast Boy's dismay, he heard a rather booming knock upon his door, which of course interrupted his important 'zone-out' time.

"Yo Beast Boy! Lunch is ready, why you up here in your room?" Cyborg asked as the door slid open. Now normally Beast Boy wouldn't be the one to think… about anything, but for some odd reason, perhaps the whole "Wow, I have a magical can of Taxe that will make all the females I come near fall in love with me and I don't want Cyborg to know about it" thing. Sadly enough, Beast Boy still didn't think, but rather, was a heck of a lot more precautious and stashed the can under his sheets right as Cyborg entered his room.

"Oh it is? I uh… must have lost track of time… hehe I was just uh, reading some comic books." Beast Boy replied nervously with the back of his neck starting to moisten up with perspiration.

Unlike Beast Boy, Cyborg used his brain and used it often; this case was no exception and was curious as to why his short little friend was so nervous. A realization hit him and smiled when he came to his conclusion.

"Suuuuure BB, whatever you say. You sure it ain't that uh… I don't know…that maybe the whole north side of town knows you use TAMPONS!?"

In his finding the can of Taxe, Beast Boy had forgotten all about that incident about screaming at the top of his lungs, that he had found the right kind of Tampons that were on the list. These memories came flooding back in a torrent of embarrassment, only noticeable by the rosy red glow beaming from his cheeks… and chin… and forehead…pretty much his whole face, it was a rather amusing spectacle to behold.

"DUDE! Shut up! I already what happened, what's done is done, and I'm sure people are smart enough to figure out that I was only…"

"Buying tampons for yourself?" Cyborg interrupted as Beast Boy was attempting to explain the situation out thoroughly. Though it was a good excuse to as the actual reason to why Beast Boy had been cooped up in his room.

"Dude, seriously cut it out, don't you think I've had enough of this already? Like on the car ride home? On the way from the car to the tower? On the way from the front doors to the doors of my room?"

Cyborg just laughed some more and left, leaving a nice big trail of big hearty chuckles reverberating down the hall. Fortunately he doesn't suspect a thing and Beast Boy can continue to dream about the possibilities over his can of Taxe.

"Oh sweet baby, we are safe once again," Beast Boy said as he walked back over to his mattress and rummaged through the sheets and assorted blankets, and even haphazardly tossed his old tickle-me Elmo to the floor in his haste to acquire his can of Taxe.

After a few more minutes of snickering and some awkward uh… well let's just say you wouldn't want to do that with a small four and a half inch can… especially since it can explode under pressure, Beast Boy got bored and decided to go downstairs, leaving the can safely placed in one of his desk drawers. After all, since when does he need a desk? Exactly. No one would think to look there.

Upon reaching the main room something unusual was going on… nothing. Everything seemed completely calm and relaxed. Starfire was discussing her old birthdays on Tameran with Robin, who wasn't really paying attention… to her words, but had a very attentive gaze into her eyes, a loving gaze, yet borderline disturbing. Cyborg was stuffing his face some assortments of meat, and Raven was reading… what else?

This quickly changed as Robin glanced over his shoulder at the whir of the big ole sliding doors, and saw Beast Boy standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. Robin immediately thought of events that occurred a mere few hours ago at a certain grocery store, where a certain changeling embarrassed himself by screaming out a certain word that would certainly give Robin a chance to have a few chuckles now.

"Well someone looks happy? That time of the month over already?" Robin sneered, with the other 6 eyes in the room darting towards our green little buddy.

"DUDE! Let it go, I don't see why _I_ am the one getting dissed when _I _had to buy tam… uh... those THINGS for YOUR girlfriend!" Beast Boy yelled. "Seriously, dude. I don't see what's so funny, I was just getting what was on the list, any one of us could have gone to get those things, and I just got the short straw somehow. Either of you two could have be in my shoes right now…" He said glancing towards Cyborg who was unsuccessfully stifling a laugh.

"I know you don't like to be wrong Robin…" Raven spoke out with a small devilish smile growing on her face "but I don't think Beast Boy's 'time of the month' is over yet'…"

The room fell silent.

No… that's a lie, it roared up in gut busting laughter which resulted in Beast Boy just grabbing a banana off the counter and walking back through the big sliding doors before anyone could catch their breath or get up off the ground.

"Please tell me friend Cyborg, what is this 'time of month?' I am confused as to why this is funny." Starfire innocently giggled.

"Uh… are you serious?" Cyborg asked, quickly ceasing his laughter.

Raven knew where this was going, and she didn't want to be left explaining ANYTHING involving things taught in Sex Ed…or anywhere else that could be heard from the hallways of any public high school. So she just silently closed her book and made her way to the door.

"Well… I uh… Robin? You wanna help her out here?" was all Raven could hear as the doors made a nice sound of an air tight seal while she walked the many corridors of the tower. She roamed throughout the halls reading her book as she made her way through the labyrinth of walls and walkways. Having taken the fasted route from the main room to her own, Raven didn't even have to bother to look up from her book. At long last she had made it to her room where she proceeded to walk in, place the book gently on her desk and sit down.

Raven sat down on her bed and took a nice deep breath. She focused on her breath entering and leaving her body she calmed down and prepared to meditate, the only way of which she could summon enough power to control her powers… and tolerate any of Beast Boy's antics. Which brought up another dilemma.

Beast Boy.

How he had managed to creep up in her meditation was beyond her, but for some odd reason she had thought about him during her period of self-reflection. She was curious as to why Beast Boy was in such a hurry to go back upstairs and be by himself. Something was definitely amiss.

Though she quickly shrugged it off as she continued on with her mantra.

Back in the main room the burden of informing Starfire what the importance of tampons.

"So wait a minute… If Star didn't need those things… then how'd they get on the grocery list?" Cyborg questioned coming to an odd realization.

"Friend Raven requested I tell you to get those for her, she said I would be less embarrassed, but I have yet to figure out why these…tampons are items of embarrassment, perhaps they are a gift for Beast Boy?" Starfire innocently asked with a befuddled gleam I her eyes.

Robin and Cyborg could only stifle their snickers at Starfire's childlike naïve-ness and had decided that this conversation had gone long enough.

"You know Star, speaking of gifts… I hear tomorrow is a certain alien's _birthday_…" Cyborg told her in a sing-songy tone elbowing Robin in his side.

"Oh yes! Tomorrow is my Tamaranian celebration of my birth, though, you might recognize the name '_Splafesgian Gangleeptus'._" She said jubilantly, as the two guys stood there with faces blanker thank Xerox paper.

"Well now that you mention it, no. I don't. But what I DO know is that you and a certain tights-wearing boy is going to get ya something good for your uh… Splaf… birthday." Cyborg said on his way out of his room and towards his safe haven known as the garage.

"ROBIN! Is this true? Have you gotten me a gift to celebrate my Splafesgian Gangleeptus?" She said with great joy shaking Robin violently by the shoulders awaiting his reply.

"Uh… yes… why is this so great?" Robin asked confused by her over excitement over a gift that she hasn't even received yet.

Starfire heard this and let go of Robin, she looked down at her feet and her face began heating up.

"Well friend Robin, at my home planet, giving a female a gift on her Splafesgian Gangleeptus is a sign of undying love and affection" She said as Robin found the floor tiles suddenly intriguing. "b-but I'm sure that it is normal to give one gifts on their uh… days of birth."

"Uh… yea I guess, but don't worry, tomorrow will be really special anyway Star. You're too important to me for it not to be." Robin said as he smiled.

"Oh Robin, thank you. I cannot wait for what tomorrow brings, I am sure I will love whatever you get me." Starfire joyously cried as she hovered up in the air and flew out the door.

"I sure hope so…"

Back in his room, Beast Boy continued where he had left off, he quickly ate his banana and threw the peel in the trash… by which I mean the floor. He pulled out the top drawer and grabbed the can of Taxe, which he proceeded to shove in his pocket.

"Seems like a nice day for a stroll in the park, and a perfect day to test the potency of the concoction of chemicals and scents that according to the advertisements "Act as a super powerful female attracting pheromone" Pssh… no such thing as canned pheromones, probably just a super secret mind controlling thing that only affects girls or something." He thought as he closed the drawer.

"Hmm dude, I bet Cyborg will get a kick out of this, I don't know why I was hiding it from him in the first place. We'll be the most popular guys in the city! Should knock Robin a few pegs down from his coveted 6th ranking in the worlds top 50 sexiest teens, from that stupid Seventeen magazine." He said, parading around making fun of the magazine… as if there was someone there to actually watch him try to be funny. "Yup, this will totally rock out loud"

Beast Boy was starting to act like his old self, and by old, I mean… the way he normally acts… I don't suppose this is any different, but he was jumping up and down with joy psyching himself up for the day ahead. If that isn't good ole Beast Boy then I don't know what is.

He ran out of his door and raced down the stairs to the main floor, where he didn't even bother saying 'Hi' or 'Sup' or anything, not even bothering to glance at Robin and Starfire awkwardly close and having a chance to make a crack at Robin, leveling the scale in Beast Boy's favor. Nope just went down to the garage where he knew Cyborg would be. And he was right for once.

"Dude! We have to get out of here man Cy!"

"What is it? Trouble?" Cyborg said dropping his oily wrench and arming his sonic cannon.

"No, better! I have something that will change our lives forever! Dude… I found a way for us to get any girl attracted to us anytime we want! Dude! Do you know what this means?"

"That it isn't a real emergency? That I can continue my weekly maintenance on the T-car? That you are proving my theory that you don't use what little of a brain you have?" Cyborg said as he turned around and picked up his wrench and continued to tighten and loosen some nuts and bolts here and there.

"Fine dude, but suit yourself, don't go crying to me when I'm hogging all the ladies !" Beast Boy yelled as he walked out of the garage and transformed into an eagle as he flew from the island where his home resides to the local park, where many a girls were out enjoying the sunshine.

He smirked as he returned to his human form and hid behind a willow tree, pulling the can of Taxe from his pocket and popping the lid off with his thumb.

"Dude, this is going to be sooo totally awesome."

* * *

A/N: thank you so much for reading. Please tell me what you think!

KITHN


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Alrighty then! Another update! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who gave me some tips and pointers. I remind you this is my first TT fic... but i do watch the show everyday... Anyhoo... slightly more fluff here, but mostly Robxstar... i'll just let ya read and find out!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Teen titans that belongs to D/C and C/N

* * *

No Such Things as Canned Pheromones

Chapter 3: Road Test

"Dude, this is going to be so totally awesome. I can't believe I haven't thought of this before." Beast Boy said still hiding behind the large tree in park.

It was late afternoon and the sun had angled off the town, casting great shadows all around. The clear blue-sky along with the sparkling blue body of water adjacent to city gave it the most innocent of looks that could ever be given. Unfortunately what Beast Boy had planned wasn't so innocent.

"Alright…Beast Boy you can do this, just read the directions, have a great time being ladies man then.. Uh.. Hmm, what do I do afterwards?" He thought as a confused expression became apparent on his face. "Well, I'll figure something out later, gotta live in the present and, the present is me actually having girls attracted to me." With that said, he pressed down on the nozzle and allowed the spray to engulf his entire body with the intoxicating odor of Taxe.

"DUDE!! EEEICHH! That reeks! Does this stuff actually attract the ladies?" He said, pinching his nose in the process. The odor was rather pungent, which is probably why all the birds in the tree above him… and 50 yards way flew away. Well, he went a little overboard with the spraying as well.

"Hmm, well, better see if this stuff is all that it is cracked up to be." He said, morphing in the cutest puppy he could imagine and skipped his way to a nearby park bench where a cute redhead was enjoying a nice novel on this lovely afternoon.

"_Oh my… that Bradley Cain is one handsome man… so romantic, passionate…why can't I meet someone like that in real life?" _The young lady thought to herself as she read her romance novel. "_I bet he smells like chocolate all the time, and brings you flowers everyday and… what' s that noise?_"

She looked up from her reading to find a cute green beagle barking a cute litter bark at her. She looked confused as the dog morphed back into a short little green teenager, about her age.

Beast Boy put on a smile and innocently told her "I hope you don't mind, but I want to be the Spider-man to your Mary-Jane."

Now normally this redhead would have quickly pulled out her pepper spray and threaten to spray, along with a verbal assault. But before she could yell anything at our naïve little Beast Boy, she had to breathe in. Now it's obvious she breathed in a little of Beast Boy's scent, and I say obvious because her eyes started to water and ran to the nearest trash can to vomit, but passed out before she could make it.

"Hmm something is definitely not right here." He said, scratching his head as he turned around only to find half a dozen other females along with other living organisms capable of running…running away. It was a breezy day so I suppose his scent could scare away people from 100 yards away.

He pulled out the can of Taxe from his pocket, looking for any explanation. He read the directions: shake can, check; spray 1 foot out from body, check; enjoy sweet life as ladies swarm around you, not check.

"Hmm what the heck did I do wrong? I know I'm not a genius, but I know I can follow these stupid steps…" He said in a very disappointed tone.

All the excitement! All the impromptu planning, all the day dreams… the uh… thing that he did with the can which wasn't really humanly possible… all for nothing! "Dude, what a waste of a day, and 5 dollars. Well, looks like I should head back home and get all this crap off me…_sigh_"

Beast Boy made his way over to a nearby trashcan to pitch the worthless piece of garbage he held in his hand. Gingerly stepping over the unconscious redhead…wait, actually he tripped over her. After he swiftly hit the ground, the can of Taxe fell out of his hand and landed right in front of his face. That's when he saw it. The fine print. Yes the fine print, the ultimate demise for almost any buyer to a "perfect" product.

"Huh…what's this?" Beast Boy said grabbing the can pulling in closer to his face.

"hmmm for best results use around women who are already attracted to the user? Man! Why couldn't they put that in bold print? Man, so I can only attract girls who already like me? Why would that be any useful? Hmm, well at least it is a valid excuse for keeping this thing around… _I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to call you a waste of 5 dollars…"_ He said to the can, caressing it, hoping that being nice to it would make the contents any more effective.

Having wasted no more than five minutes at the park, Beast Boy thought it would be best if he just flew back home to avoid any questioning by governing authority figures about the comatose woman and lack of any humans anywhere in the park. And he was real good at leaving the scene of a crime. Cyborg could vouch for that on many weeks of kitchen duty that went unfulfilled by Beast Boy… so let's just say he got plenty of dishwashing experience.

Getting back on topic, Beast Boy quickly changed into sea gull and made his way to the island in the middle of the bay and landed around on the sandy beach upon one of the many jagged rocks jutting out of the powdery sand.

He changed back and headed up to the front doors of the large tower. Approaching the entryway, Beast Boy was wondering if anyone even noticed his absence contrary to his firm belief holding everyone's center of attention.

Right now, he didn't care, and was actually hoping that the other titans acted like they normally did and ignored him at all costs. After being making that one girl pass out by the slightest wiff of him made feel a little dejected… and after he spent so much time thinking of a perfect pick-up line.

"_C'mon… MJ? Spider-man? Me? Superhero? How could that NOT be the most creative and amazing thing she's ever heard?_" Beast Boy thought opening the front door.

Having the attention span…or lack of one he immediately forgot all about his current musk of Taxe, so which of course within seconds of reaching the main room doors, he could hear the faintest voices from the other side:

"(sniff sniff) Cyborg, do you smell something? It sorta smells like.."

"…Year old cow pies, spoiled milk, and Beast Boy's room?" Cyborg said, ending Robin's sentence for him.

"Uh… yea pretty much… what do you think it is?"

As if on cue, the doors swooshed open and Beast Boy walked through the threshold, making 2 of the three titans in the room turn towards him, eyes wide and watering. The third turn around and had a relaxed smile upon her face, her green eyes gleaming and voice melodically speaking: "Oooh what is that glorious odor? It reminds me of the tar pit scuzzle monster battles my knorfka took me to see when I was younger." Starfire said as she jumped from the couch, dropping a fashion magazine which confused her on so many levels.

The two guys merely fell over at his entrance with Robin's voice strained and raspy replying: "Beast Boy…shower…now…"

Since his attention span… along with his common sense, comes and goes, he had deduced what the others where talking about.

"Oh right… sorry guys, had a little mishap on uh… never mind, I'm uh… going up to shower" He said, but heard no reply, just saw the eye-closed Starfire reminiscing over her home and the two guys giving him a thumbs up with the other hand pinching their noses, to signify: "YES, DO TAKE A SHOWER"

He left the main room, taking the stairs and counting each step on his way. He thought more about what he had read and trying to think more and more about why the Taxe would only work on females who had already felt an attraction to the person wearing it.

"Hmm.. I suppose it could be a way to make a girl come to her senses on those sorta things. Like if a girl likes this boy, and the boy knows she likes him, and he's all like _'dude, why won't she act like she likes me? She totally does'_ I suppose that could help out… I mean, I'm sure there are many girls who absolutely love me and are too dim to realize it. Yeah that's it." Beast Boy said reaching the floor in which the showers reside.

"You sure they're not just trying to avoid you?" A familiar voice spoke from the shadows behind him.

"Raven? Hey what's up? Eh… might not want to get close, I had a little mishap at uh… well, just don't get near, I smell bad right now." Beast Boy said pointing his thumb in the direction of the showers.

"You smell fine to me, but by all means take a shower, I've seen you're room before, I'm surprised you don't shower at least half a dozen times a day.. or just clean your room, whatever is easier." Raven told him. Beast Boy couldn't help but smirk at her remark. Little did Raven know, even in her times of seriously serious moments, she knows how to make people laugh, even more than Beast Boy (even if the jokes are directed AT him).

"Yea well, uh…" Beast Boy was going to say something intelligent, at least as intelligent as most of the things he says. Although something caught his eye. A smile. She wasn't broadly smiled as he always tries to make her, but she genuinely smiled as if they were good friends and they just had a fun little conversation. "_Dude… why is she smiling? And why does she think I don't smell my room?" _

These questions struck Raven as well: "_Wait, was I just being nice to him? Am I actually smiling? No it can't be, my face must be having random spasms from his lame joke this morning. Am I actually still arguing over this… I knew I shouldn't have stopped meditating… you would have never bumped into him and be thinking about this now."_

"uh… I need to go take that shower now…heehehee… yeah… I'll see ya later Raven." Beast Boy nervously chuckled and continued along the hallways before he could hear a reply by Raven. Not that she said anything anyway, as Raven just stood there, and tried to think about what just went on. Though she just went back and decided to isolate herself from human contact for another ridiculously long time, clearing her head and just trying to forget what happened between her and Beast Boy. Something that she never thought could be possible: Her being somewhat nice just because she felt like it, not obligated or guilty or sorry, but because she genuinely felt like being nice…nice for reasons she could not comprehend.

Beast Boy scurried around the hall and propped his back against the wall, wiping his brow for any beads of sweat that may be forming. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked to both his left and right to find that he was indeed alone for the time being. Not that he was worried about anyone following him or being near him, it's just that Beast Boy needed to have a little alone time, but then again, he was alone practically all day.

"I'm sure everything will be fine once I take a shower and just relax some. It's been one heck of a day." With that said he walked down a few more halls and made his way to the showers.

Back down in the main room, Starfire was inquiring more about her birthday surprise, and Robin decided that it would be alright to give her a little bit of information, he didn't really like to keep Starfire so anxious, but he loved to give her surprises. Yet he still thinks he's fooling someone that he just likes her as a teammate.

"Please tell me friend Robin! What is it that you have gotten for me on my day of birth? I must know! Please! I must know!" Starfire said floating around the team leader.

"Alright Starfire. But this is ALL I'm going to tell you.. ahem I am taking out to a dinner to celebrate your birthday."

"GASP OOH ROBIN! Oh I cannot wait! I am sure we are all going to have a splendid time!"

"Oh no Starfire," Robin said, with Star's face drooping expecting bad news, "It's just us two…together."

This only made Starfire's previous smile seem like Raven's bad side, as a gleam of light suddenly lit the room.

"Woah! Starfire, how often do you brush your teeth girl?" Cyborg said, shielding his eyes from the jubilant girl's smile.

"Oh Robin, this is going to be my best day of birth ever!"

She said while giving Robin a spine-snapping hug as Cyborg just sat back on the couch and smirked at the two, then just flipped on the tube to find out what was on.

* * *

**A/N: alrighty! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this one, and i hope you had a few giggles everynow and then. Please tell me what you honestly think. Suggestions or tips/pointers can really make this story a lot better!**

**KITHN**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: UPDATE!! FINALLY! I apologise, but I have learned to take my time now. I want to make sure you guys aren't wasting your time with crappy chapters, and wait another day or so for a much better and longer one. Anyhoo, more fun here as the Titans go into battle for the first time in this story.**

**(just guess who they have to fight...just guess...just look at the chapter title...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TT, D/C and C/N do...

* * *

**

**No such thing as Canned pheromones! **

Chapter 4: Making Light of the Situation.

"What was I thinking? I should have known not to stop my meditation so early, especially when my mind if filled with such rampant thoughts about… HIM roaming through it." Raven thought as she stormed back into her room, her thoughts loud enough to mute out the dim whoosh of the door.

"What the heck was that out there? That was the nicest I've been to him all…EVER! And why now? Why when these mysterious and somewhat ominous emotions are brewing?" _sigh_ "Raven, pull yourself together and stop talking to yourself. Just sit down and meditate." And she did just that. She sat down squarely upon her bed and closed her eyes. She mustered all of her concentration and focused. Just focused on anything except Beast Boy. Although by sheer irony, her inner chants of "_don't think about Beast Boy…Don't think about Beast Boy…" _just made her think about the green little teen all the same.

"_Just focus on… how calm you were yesterday when you meditated Raven, there we go. Calm…serene… tranquil…"_ She focused even more, on how peaceful yesterday was, before any of this happened. But was "_This"_ exactly? Just a mild run-in between two teenagers who live in the same house/tower thingy, and Raven was being friendly to Beast Boy. That's all, maybe she felt like being nice. If not, well, their just teens and it'll pass as fast as it came.

Well, that's what she wanted to think, so she did. Raven sat there for the rest of the afternoon, just ignorantly pushing back a mildly traumatizing event, rather than exploring it, accepting it, and getting over it.

Meanwhile, down in the main room, Starfire was ambushing Robin with more spine-tingling hugs that really kept your spine tingling long after the hug, and Cyborg was still flipping through the channels.

"Man… how come out of the 1200 channels there's only something good on about 17 of them?" Cyborg mumbled as he continued to click the ginormous (it's a word! Look it up in Beast Boy's homemade dictionary) remote looking for anything that remotely satisfied his desire for extreme hi-tech violence.

"OWW!! Please Starfire, two dozen hugs are enough for one life-time, let alone in a period of 4 minutes!" Robin bellowed as the hovering alien princess released Robin from her grasp and he tumbled down to the carpet.

"I am sorry friend Robin, but I am most thankful for my gift of romantic dinner, and I merely want to show my gratitude." She said, with a worried look in her eyes, but a gleaming smile upon her lips.

Cyborg only smiled behind their backs, as he knew that Robin knew that Starfire used the word "romantic". Knowing Robin, a correction to that would hurt Starfire considerably, and would be stuck with having to deal with his incredible witty comments to embarrass the boy wonder.

"Yea… so tell me more about this incredible _romantic_ evening you have planned for Star, Robin." Cyborg said, his eyes still glued to the television, but a mischievous smile growing on his face.

And while Cyborg's face grew red from this opportune chance for embarrassment, Robin's face grew a bit rosy for a different reason… well actually not entirely; it's just that he was on the painful end of the metaphorical embarrassment dagger.

"Oh yes! Please do tell! I am far too anxious to wait another day!" Starfire said.

"Uh… well, I can't say, that would ruin the surprise, Star." Robin said, finding a way out this situation before it could get too sticky.

"ROBIN! Please tell meeee!! I cannot wait another minute! Where are we going? What are we going to do? Please tell me friend Robin." Starfire said, buzzing around Robin as he made his way to the fridge.

Cyborg huffed as his attempt to embarrass Robin failed, but quickly just forgot about it as he had found something enjoyable on the television.

But before he could even settle into the program, a very loud and very annoying alarm rattled the tower. Alerting Robin to dash to the computer to find out what the trouble might be.

"What is it Robin? Trouble?"

"Yes, I don't know who though…looks like they feel like robbing a bank in broad daylight though, so they must either be really dumb, or really confident."

Elsewhere in the tower, Beast Boy was just now entering the shower, he had the water running and was about ready to strip off his filthy tights and get ready to get all squeaky clean.

"Dude, finally, a chance to relax and clear my head. Who ever knew that something so simple as a little cologne could cause so much drama? I mean seriously, I know that the can said it only affects girls who are already attracted to the user, but why would it affect Raven? Did it even affect her? Maybe she just felt like being nice or something…"

Before he could finish his train of thought, the alarm rang throughout the tower and interrupted his chance for a shower. Through the intercom Robin's clear and distinct anxious voice reported: "Titans! Trouble!"

"Aww man…" Was all Beast Boy could say, as he pulled the top part of his tights on and rushed out of the bathroom and made his way downstairs to the main room.

He was the last one down as Robin was about to rush the team out of there. Once he arrived, he certainly got everyone's attention. Starfire turned up and began rambling about the Scuzzle pits or whatever she had on Tameran. Cy and Robin's eyes watered from pain, and Raven merely turned her head to see who walked through the doors and quickly turned her head away before Beast Boy could clearly see the blood rise in her pale cheeks.

"Ok team…" Robin said with his nose pinched with a conveniently placed clothespin over his nose. "We have trouble at the Old Union Bank over on 5th and Cairnapple Street so you know what to do team, and be careful, someone robbing a bank at this time is either incredibly dangerous, or incredibly stupid.

With that said, everyone except Raven glanced at Beast Boy who just rolled his eyes and made his way to the main door, where Raven was already there waiting for the team.

Beast Boy had a handful of problems to deal with right now, with the bad experiences this morning, the humiliation this afternoon, the little mishap with Raven in the hall, and now protecting the city from someone who is either a moron or deadlier than anyone they have ever faced.

When they arrived on the scene, a majority of the team quickly deduced that they were in no actual danger, and all of their worrying for naught. The team leader pulled off his clothespin and breathed in some greatly needed fresh air.

Robin breathed in and out, waiting for Beast Boy to arrive to the area, but for some unknown reason, he was being rather sluggish. This is most likely because of Beast Boy's exciting and tiring day, along with other assortments of thoughts that could detract from his immediate arrival.

"Dude… this better be good, why would someone interrupt me from my shower? I am tired of people thinking I stink…and chances are this guy is just going to laugh at me then humiliate me in front of the whole city." Beast Boy said, trying to catch up with this teammates, but since he could not fly at high speeds or have a spiffy nuclear powered car, the rest of the titans would just have to wait their jolly ole time.

He was just a block away now, he could hear the sirens wailing as police cars were closing in on the bank's alarm system, which couldn't clearly be heard due to all of the ruckus taking place in front of the building.

He just had to turn the corner and he would be there. There to help his best friends with whatever they needed, to help take down another ruthless crook. Beast Boy made it, he whipped around the 5th street sign and landed in between Cyborg and Raven. Cyborg, he noticed had an irritated expression on his face, along with the rolling of his eye. Raven merely put on her stoic visage as usual…that is until she recognized Beast Boy's presence. That's when her casual expression turned agitated and stressed; as though her mind was exploding and rampant thoughts surged through her once calm conscience.

"Raven what's wrong? Who's doing this? What's going on? Who… oh never mind, it's just Dr. Light." Beast Boy said, noticing Raven's facial expression change before his eyes and then catching a glance of the foolish fiend before them. His stress level had dropped significantly seeing his foe and just casually listened for Robin to give the command to go out at get 'em.

Robin was standing there long enough to realize Beast Boy was there, but was already in a heated "witty-banter" battle against Dr. Light.

"Seriously, you should definitely reconsider another costume. That thing on your head just isn't cutting for me. It's just not saying '_hey I'm a bad guy that deserves some sort of respect' _"

"What?! How dare you insult my radiant costume!" Dr. Light replied back, obviously hurt by what Robin said, and was close to breaking down and releasing some tears from his eyes.

"Yea seriously, I know you're the _master of all illumination_, but the light bulb, dude, even Beast Boy can be more creative than that… and he failed art last year." Cyborg said, joining in on the verbal assault upon their foe.

"Yeah! Hey wait! I only failed because I didn't know indelible dye was super permanent and doodled some funny pictures on the tables with it. I mean, it's not like I'm not creative or nothing." Beast Boy protested to Cyborg's taunt directed towards Dr. Light.

"This is true, friend Beast Boy is well gifted in the art finger paint." Starfire said, defending Beast Boy, though she didn't do a very good job, and just made Cyborg chuckle some.

"Guys! Knock it off! Deal with this guy first, THEN you can make fun of Beast Boy's lack of artistic ability." Robin said as he tensed up and prepared to attack.

"HAH! You think you can defeat me? I have updated my suit with the latest top secret energy couplings I stole from …"

"We don't care, we just know that this is going to extend your prison term another 2 years or so." Robin replied.

"Grr, enough talk! Lights! Camera! ACTION!" Dr. Light cried as the titans groaned from yet another horrible catchphrase from yet another horrible bad guy.

But this lack of concern changed quickly as a bright white light radiated from Dr. Light's palms and shot a focused blast of light towards the titans.

"Titans! GO!" Robin cried as Starfire and Raven flew a nice aerial pattern and blasting their respective energy blasts towards the light bulb infatuated foe. Cyborg and Robin ducked out of the way to avoid the shaft of light, but Beast Boy wasn't really paying attention, so he got hit full-on and was rocketed backwards into a fire hydrant, which proceeded to flood out some nice, cold water upon our green friend.

"Dude, when I wanted to take a shower, I would have rather done it at home… or at least in private." He said, getting back up, transforming into a pit-bull, shaking the water off his body and charging towards Dr. Light. It appeared as though he wasn't a match for the titans, Starfire was blasting star-bolts left and right, while effectively avoiding her enemy's attacks. She made it close enough to give a swift jab into his gut, knocking out his breath.

Dr. Light wheezed in pain and collapsed to the pavement.

"Hmm, 58 seconds… record time." Raven said in her usual dry tone as the police picked him up, cuffed him, and chucked him back into their squad car.

"Nice job there, Star."

"Oh why thank you very much Robin." Starfire replied as her face heated up from the compliment.

"Well guys, since we are already out, why don't we just got out for some pizza or something?" Cyborg suggested as everyone whole-heartedly agreed.

The car ride to their usual pizza parlor was very quiet. Cyborg just listened as Robin would flirt with Starfire in the back seat, and smiled. Beast Boy and Raven were quiet…almost too quiet. Beast Boy was staring out the window, eyes half-lidded, being Raven-quiet… and Raven… well, she was being Raven-quiet as usual. But he was genuinely tired, so Cyborg did not think much of it.

Everyone got out of the T-Car and made their way to the outdoor table where they would normally sit, and the waitress saw them coming and put in their usual order before the heroes could take a seat.

"So Beast Boy," Robin said, "you seem awfully quiet, everything alright?"

"Huh? Beast Boy said lifting his forehead up from the table, wiping the drool from his face and blinking several times, " Yea, just a little tired, that's all."

"Really? You normally don't get too tired until about midnight, and its 6:30, are you sure you're ok?" Cyborg said, giving a suspicious look.

"Totally, I just…yawn uh… I'm a little worn out from the fight with that Dr. Light guy." Beast Boy defended.

"But, friend Beast Boy, you hardly did anything except get hit by his attack. You did nothing to aid in our victory, surely there is something else that tires you." Starfire said as Beast Boy began to shift his eyes in despair and stutter his words.

"I d-don't know w-what you're talking about. I was the distraction! Without me, he would have been attacked you guys head on!" He said, hoping that this wouldn't make his friends question him anymore.

Lucky for him, the pizza arrived, and all focus on Beast Boy dropped like a rock. Everyone grabbed a slice and started to chow down on the delicious dinner before them.

Raven had been quiet like she normally has, but lately, and by that I mean in the last several hours, she has been almost silent, no cracks at Beast Boy, no dry depressing remarks about the team, nothing. Her mind has been occupied. She could remember things clearly during the battle, about how Beast Boy was flung into the fire hydrant and how he got soaked. She noticed also about how less awkward things have gotten between them.

She smiled an unnoticeable smile as she sighed out a breath of relief knowing that this uncomfortable feeling around Beast Boy was over…

…for the time being.

* * *

A/N: thank you guys so much for reading! I will try to get my next update up when i can. 

P.S. To whomever keeps beggin for lemon...NO i am sorry, but i do not write those things. I do not feel it is apporpriate for these Teenagers... or any for that matter.

P.P.S. I would also like to appologize if i make Beast Boy seem too stupid. I just feel like it is his character to be subject of many jokes and be sort of a clumsy fool. But i love beast boy he is my fav TT char... so i really don't want to desicrate him in anyway.

Thanks again for reading, please review

KITHN


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: i trust everyone had a splendid thanksgiving, i am sorry that i could not update earlier, but i had a small case of the writers block, and was busy. But i made time and went ahead and updated! Please enjoy )**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen titans, D/C and Cartoon Network do.**

**No such Thing as Canned Pheromones!**

**Chapter 5: Headache**

The pizza was consumed, and all five tummies had been fully satiated. Cyborg let out a rather loud belch, which of course was followed by Beast Boy's attempt to out-burp his mechanized friend.

The titans ordered the pizza to go upon their tab, and they slowly made their way back towards the parking lot where the T-car remained parked. Raven surprisingly was first in the car, and quickly buckled herself in as the other four were opening their respective doors.

Starfire scooted in the back seat where Robin soon followed suit. Beast Boy was about to open the front door, but had not seen that Raven had already situated herself comfortably in her seat. So he just awkwardly sat his butt down next to Robin who's eyes hadn't left Starfire's.

"So uh… can we go home now?" Beast Boy uttered quietly as Cyborg revved up his baby.

"Yea sure, I think we should probably get some rest. Big day tomorrow…" Cyborg trailed off, as he peeked at his rearview mirror at the couple in denial behind him and smiled.

Cyborg drove the team home and everyone comfortably made their way to…wherever they were going. Cyborg went back to plop his tin can behind back upon the couch where it was last before the interruption of the rather annoying Dr. Light. Starfire followed Robin into the training room begging him for more details about tomorrow. Though he hated to do this, he tried to ignore her… and just started his evening training session. Beast Boy finally found time to shower properly, but he thought he smelled fine and went straight to his room to crash. As for Raven…

She went back to her room as she normally would, and she started meditating like she normally would. She began to feel a little uncomfortable just after starting though. Raven felt hot, she felt a little itchy, so she had decided to take a quick break and stretch some, loosen up some cramped muscles and try to get some blood gently flowing.

She did so, sitting down, stretching her legs, her back, her neck, her legs again, and resumed her standard lotus position. Problem solved… not really.

Her mind was becoming restless soon after she tried to calm it. He thoughts sporadically jumping from place to place, from person to person…and it always seemed to hover around Beast Boy.

"What is wrong with me? Raven, pull yourself together, just take a few deep breaths and get through it. It's just been a weird day, that's all."

"_But was it so weird?"_ Her mind replied back "_How was this different than any other day? You dealt with some lame jokes via Beast Boy, meditated, fought evil, ate pizza and came back. Was this REALLY a stressful day?"_

Raven listened attentively to what her mind and emotions were telling her. Although… they didn't know anything she didn't know, it was more of a confrontational conversation with herself to help her identify what she is really thinking.

"Well… what do you call my little run-in with him this afternoon? Don't tell me that was…unusual." Raven called back to herself, waiting for her thoughts to answer back.

"_Hmm… that was interesting, we just felt… good for a change…at least for the moment. I mean, sure he has his annoying times, but surely he is sweet at heart."_ Her mind told Raven. She did not like where this was headed. It was strange enough for someone to give Beast Boy a genuine kind compliment, but for it to be herself? Her mind isn't lying to her…it is herself after all.

"What do you mean? That Beast Boy isn't annoying and immature and childish and annoying?" Raven said, some irritation building in her steady and calm voice.

"_Well, judging by how you used 'annoying' twice and they tone you are taking, I am guessing you are becoming flustered that I… or by a sense…you are right. And can agree that Beast Boy can sweet and nice sometimes."_

"How does this answer any of troubles about my meditation, I've never had this much trouble before. I don't understand, why does he haunt my thoughts all the time?" Raven exasperatedly blurted out.

"_Hmm, well I guess you can try asking him..." _Raven's thoughts suggested sarcastically. "_But maybe you should talk to other people who know more about…people in general. You have to admit Raven, you are rather secluded and don't know much about teenagers such as yourself."_

"Hmm valid point… but I think I should really keep this to myself, I'm sure it will all go away soon… I am a teenager after all, I can't change that, I'm sure I am just experience… mood swings or something. Nothing serious."

"_Right… nothing to be worried about." _Raven's mind reassured her.

From then on out…Raven experienced something she had been eager for: nothing but uninterrupted, smooth, relaxing meditation.

Raven had relatively peaceful night, the beautiful day that had greeted her that very morning rapidly grown rather stormy, with lots of rain pouring down on the city. The occasional bolt of lightning lit up her room in a flash of white, and the soon to be following roar of thunder woke her up once or twice. Other than that, her dreams were very clear, very smooth, very calming. Even when she woke up startled to the storm, her mind was still in a warm relaxing state. Raven couldn't quite figure out what her dreams were about, but she assumed they were very good…which means she wasn't dreaming about Beast Boy.

When Raven woke up that morning, she had expected a dark, dreary day, filled with gloom and rain. To her disappointment, she was wrong. The storm had past and the sky was abundant with sunshine, even at this early hour. She walked downstairs to find Cyborg up, reading the sports section of the paper and drinking a very large glass of orange juice. Well, it would have been a big glass had he decided to not drink straight from the carton.

"Morning Raven, nice day out huh?" Cyborg asked as he glanced up from the paper and back down again.

"Eh… well it's not…terrible." Raven replied dryly as she walked over to the stove and began to prepare some of her morning tea.

"So… did you get anything for Starfire for her birthday?" Cyborg asked, expecting a 'no' due to Ravens general unfriendliness-like personality.

"Believe it or not… I actually did. I got her a gift card to the mall. Took me 5 minutes, and I didn't even assimilated into mainstream preppy shopping culture." She said, her eyes not leaving her cup of tea.

"Raven, I don't think 5 minutes in a mall could convert you into someone like …uh Starfire… from someone like… uh you." Cyborg told her, putting down the paper and turning his head to see what she was doing, but it wasn't any more important or interesting than the local high school's lacrosse teams' highlights.

"You don't operate very well in the morning do you?" Raven said meeting eye to eye with her mechanical friend.

"Huh?"

"…sigh I was being sarcastic…" Raven said, moving her eyes to the floor as she walked over to the sofa.

"oh.. Well, I knew that…"

Raven sat down on the couch and began to sip her tea. She was enjoying this rare moment of peace and solitude. She was so ignorant to it, and when she even became aware of how peaceful and tranquil the room was, she realized what was going to happen very soon.

"GOOOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!! And how are you two this morning? Enjoying the kickin morning so far?" Beast Boy bellowed as he burst through the main doors, hopping over the counter and swinging the refrigerator door open to see what lay inside for him to devour.

"Well, it _was_ doing very well… that is until.. you uh… until …" Raven began to say as she turned to look over at Beast Boy. Once she fully was aware of his presence, she realized something was different about him. He showered this morning. His hair was still messy and tangled, but at least it was clean, and had a nice shimmer to it.

She also noticed something else peculiar about him. Even from a distance the team began to recognize Beast Boy's room's odor from a mile away, which would normally cause them to close their distance by at least another mile. But the stench of his room wasn't baked into his person for some reason. He smelled… dare she say it… good?

"_No way… what happened? You were doing great all last night and this morning, and now just because you see Beast Boy stumble in, your mind looses its grip!" _Raven thought as she turned away from the green changeling, trying to conceal her obvious embarrassment.

"_Why are you embarrassed? It's just Beast Boy! He is still annoying and still makes lame jokes…_"

"_But he smells so good today… so…mature, deep… masculine…" _Raven's thoughts bounced back to her.

"_What? Do I really think that? Is that why I am avoiding eye contact? Because I think he smells half-way decent?"_ Raven defended.

"_No… because in the first time in your life you've felt something besides just annoyance and hatred towards him something along the lines of lov…"_

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go meditate, my mind seems rather… dysfunctional this morning." Raven said to no one in particular, just anyone who would listen.

Raven exited the room passing Robin and Starfire in the hall, and quickly made her way to her sanctum of solitude, her metaphorical bat-cave. She would have said that on her way past Robin when he asked, though she figured that he had heard enough jokes about that enough already.

She thought that last evening's session should have tamed her mind, but almost like all the accomplishments she does, they often come back to bite her in the you-know-where before she has a chance to feel good about herself.

Once in her room, she made no detour from her desk and took the mirror that contain her own thoughts and emotions and without any delay she gazed inside to transport herself inside…herself, to give her little unruly emotions a serious talking to, and perhaps get some explanations.

* * *

A/N: I apologize that i could not make this longer, but i felt this was a good stopping point, and i have a lot more stuff for next chapter, so stay tuned! 

P.S. Beast Boy took a shower and used some Taxe, i know it does not say, but will be explained next chapter, so you don't need to tell me.

Please tell me what you think!

KITHN


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Finally! An update! I am sincerely sorry for not updating soon enough. But like i said before, i am only updating when i want to, for the sake of quality, and not forcing any thing. This time: GOOD UPDATE, it came from the heart and was very fun to write. But i am sorry as well, i could have done more, but finals are next week and etc... oh well, i hope to update again before the end of the year.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Teen Titans, DC and Cartoon network do.**

**No such Thing as Canned Pheromones.**

**Chapter 6: Love? What's That?

* * *

**

The rainy night may have disturbed Raven, along with the other titans slumbering in their respective rooms, but not Beast Boy. This wouldn't be a surprise to most though. Beast Boy was close to receiving some sort of medal for sleeping. Heck he's already won some for "Longest period of time sleeping" _29 hours 53 minutes and 6 seconds,_ "Most naps taken in one day" _14_ AND received silver for most time spent unconscious. With only the currently deceased/rock-form Terra. So this would be suspected for Beast Boy to slumber through one of the years most torrential storms, with lightning that lit the night sky, and rolls of thunder that could crack open an eardrum. Something along the lines of their honorary titan friend's: Thunder and Lightning's birthday or something. I guess as the narrator I'm just repeating myself here, but I want you to understand that Beast Boy slept like a rock.

Upon the break of dawn, Beast Boy instinctively woke up, not bothering to check his clock, for he did not care if you could sleep another 4 hours, he was awake and full of energy, and headed down the hall to the showers. Although on his way out the door, he reached out onto his desk without looking, and grabbed his can of Taxe by mistake.

Mistake you ask? Well, he was just grabbing his stick of deodorant, thinking it would be easier to keep track of. When it comes to hair and hygiene products, it is best just to keep it in your room, where a certain team leader wouldn't use half of it up by mistake. I mean—you've seen him by hair gel. He doesn't even bother with high quality; he just needs enough to glue his hair in place, which normally requires the use of 1 gallon sized cans.

Anyway, Beast Boy hadn't even looked down to see what he had in his hand, and just walked in through the bathroom doors. He carefully set down his object in his hand, only to find that it wasn't his deodorant, but rather his pheromone altering cologne. This brought back vivid memories about yesterday. About the strange occurrences going on between himself and Raven, about his few moments in the park attempting to arouse the opposite sex, only to fail miserably…like usual.

Beast Boy hadn't really thought much about using it again, seeing how it doesn't really work except for those females (or the occasional male) who are already attracted to the user. He did find it strange though about how Raven was acting funny though, but didn't look much into it as he hopped in the shower and turned the knob awaiting for the hot water to warm his body.

He was about halfway through shampooing when his thoughts and common sense had a chance to catch up to him.

"Wait a second…….DUUUUDE!" Beast Boy exclaimed, flipping on a conveniently placed bar of soap and falling down in a rather comical fashion.

Beast Boy finished rinsing off and dried off as fast as he could, not bothering to comb his hair…but why would he anyway? He quickly got dressed and before he stumbled out of the bathroom in a mysterious rush. He grabbed his can of Taxe and sprayed a light coat of the odor all over his body, then placed the can back on the counter and dashed out the door to the main room.

Upon entering through the swoosh-ie doors that gave him the same spine numbing chill from the awe that struck him from just how cool those doors actually were. Though this chill quickly faded as fast as it came, and he proceeded to look out the large windows. A smile grew on his face rather quickly and shouted out with glee, "GOOOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!! And how are you two this morning? Enjoying the kickin morning so far?"

Beast Boy hopped over the kitchen counter and flung open the refrigerator doors to search for some food.

"It _was_ doing very well… that is until… you uh… until…" He heard Raven utter as he turned his head to see what she was saying. He noticed a small tinge of red blemish her pale face as he looked down and she started to say, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go meditate, my mind seems rather… dysfunctional this morning."

With that said, Raven bolted to the door.

"Did you see that?" Beast Boy said, as Cyborg looked over his shoulder with an inquisitive stare.

"What? Raven leaving for the solitude of her room?"

"YES! Don't you see what's going on, man?" Beast Boy exclaimed as Robin and Starfire walked casually into the room. "Raven is in LOVE WITH ME!"

Robin's eyebrows merely raised and Starfire blinked a few times in astonishment as Cyborg's face remained a neutral indifference.

"BB… it's way to early for your stupid jokes, can't we wait till after lunch or somethi…"

"It's true! She really does love me… and my jokes _aren't _stupid." Beast Boy defended.

"Beast Boy, you told 3 'how the chicken crossed the road' 2 days ago. Seriously… toddlers won't even give a sympathy laugh for those." Robin said as he walked down the steps and plopped his butt down on the couch.

"But you can't beat the classics! And seriously guys, It's not a joke! Trust me one this one!"

Beast Boy looked left and right, gauging his friend's reactions. All of which had the looks of very disbelieving titans.

"You guys don't uh… believe me do you?"

"I am sorry Beast Boy, but perhaps you are mistaken. Raven well, she is not one who tends to like people more than just acquaintances." Starfire said, pulling a bottle of mustard out of the refrigerator along with some incredibly sugary cereal from the cupboard. What she was going to do with those two no one really wanted to know, so the rest of the people took no heed to her actions, and managed to focus on her speech.

"Dude, I know! But the thing is I have this really weird cologne thingy, and it makes girls fall in love with guys who wear it, and I sprayed it yesterday and went to the park, but no girls fell in love with me and so I got all mad and stuff and almost threw the can away, but I tripped and fell and I saw on the label that it only makes girls who are already attracted to the user fall in more love or something and I ran into Raven later and she was all nice to me and stuff, which is why Raven is in love with me…" Beast Boy said out of breath, and his face a bit more blue than green.

"So wait…Raven was nice to you?" Cyborg asked a little surprised.

After finally catching his breath, "Yea, it was kinda weird, and I think she likes me, because otherwise, why would she act any different?"

"You sure about this man? I mean, I smelled something funky when you came back from wherever you were yesterday, maybe she was just delusional from that." Cyborg reasoned, but Beast Boy was determined to convince them, unaware of any benefits to their knowledge of the situation, it was more of a matter of pride. Too many times had Beast boy been subject to losing argument after argument. All he wanted right now was to finally be right for once, he hadn't really thought too much into the fact that Raven was showing signs of attraction towards him… at least by the standards of that unholy body spray.

"Dude, if you could only trust me one time in your life, trust me now, I am sure. I mean think about it, if I were to wear a cologne that attracts girls who already like the person wearing it, and she was all acting friendly… that's a HUGE difference when it comes to Raven." Beast Boy exclaimed.

"While that is true, I still cannot believe that she would be nice to you just because you smelt good." Cyborg said.

"But then why was she in such a rush to leave when I walked in? Huh? And how come she left when I talked to her? Hmm? Well it's because of my amazing body spray stuff."

"But Beast Boy," Robin explained, "she leaves when you enter the room anyway…"

Beast Boy's expression fell like a ton of bricks and muttered a flustered, "not _all_ the time…and besides think about it, if I were to engage some super secret romantic-like emotions or whatnot… don't you think she'd be in a rush to calm herself down? She's Raven after all. Raven and powerful emotions don't mix very well."

Robin and Cyborg were rather shocked to be told a rather convincing explanation, though their usual sense of doubting Beast Boy's words set in quickly. How on Earth could Raven, of all people, like someone like Beast Boy. And not just like, LIKE like, or, dare I say it, love.

Meanwhile, back in the sanctity of her room, Raven was already delving deep into the spiritual world of thoughts and where emotions run free, also known as: Nevermore.

Raven, in a dire need to control her thoughts and emotions, came here to get a better understanding of what exactly she was arguing with herself about… cue flashback:

_Raven was sitting quietly in the main room, relaxing before the light of another day. She was at peace. Until of course HE had to walk in with his happy attitude and optimism that made her cringe, with annoyance an a bit of jealousy. When Raven became aware of him with a few more senses, mainly sight and smell, her mind began racing. Her emotions started boiling up and taunting her, just teasing her and making Raven more uncomfortable, until it came to the point where she couldn't take it any longer and ran back to her room._

While this wasn't much of a flashback, since it had only occurred a mere 4 minutes beforehand, it was still a memory burned in her mind. Why on Earth was this happening? And why around Beast Boy? These questions were soon going to be answered.

Raven wasted no time and flew through Nevermore approaching the first emotion that crossed her path, and by 'crossed her path' I mean searched and interrogated, happy.

Raven approached the rosy-robed being and was greeted by a spine-numbing hug that plastered a sneer upon Raven's face.

"Uh… nice to see you too." Raven replied to her emotion's greeting.

"Hey thanks! So… I guess you're probably going to want some answers huh?"

"What? How did you know that I—"

"Puh-lease! I am part of you silly, you can't hide from us, we are in your brain!" Happy retorted with a joyful perk in her voice and a smile on her face.

"True… so can you help me?"

"Sure can, but I think it would be better if you kept on walking the path and looked for knowledge… she is pretty smart after all."

"I'll keep that in mind, but maybe you can help…why am I feeling so distressed around Beast Boy?" Raven questioned the gleeful sentiment.

"Hmm, probably because uh… I don't know, you are nervous around him maybe?" Happy replied.

"That doesn't really answer much, considering I just asked you that same question…"

"Hehe, told you I'm not great with questions, just go talk with Knowledge, I'm sure she could use some company, poor girl just sits there alone reading all day." Happy said, skipping away in the meadows of daisies, tulips, and assorted wildflowers, leaving Raven rather flustered, as she just moved right on to the next emotion.

As she traveled from realm to realm she had been getting very little information, just cliché remarks from cliché emotions. Raven was shocked to find herself surprised.

She had gotten nothing from Brave except a bruise on the shoulder from a friendly sucker punch, some spittle on her face from Crude, and absolutely nothing but frightened tears from Timid.

She finally made it to Knowledge's realm, hoping that she could find answers as to why Beast Boy was making all this commotion in her mind.

"Well…" Raven said staring the rather nerdy looking emotion with some rather nerdy looking glasses perched on her nose.

"Well what?" Knowledge said, being the smart aleck that she is.

"Do I even need to ask? Why on Earth do all of you emotions keep bothering me? I spend enough time with you all keeping you calm during meditation.

"This is true" Knowledge replied. "But when was the last time you spent some quality time with us? Last time you paid a visit?"

"Uh… I don't recall. It has been a while…"

"8 months, 15 days to be a bit more accurate. You see, you surely recall the incident with Trigon."

"Of course, I was responsible for almost ending the universe." Raven replied.

"True, but after you had defeated your father, his influence on you had been erased as well." Knowledge stated.

"You mean… I don't have an angry emotion anymore?" Raven asked, rather puzzled.

"No… you still do, but it has been weakened severely, and should hardly ever become a nuisance in the future, but as a result of the lack of Trigon's grip on your mind, a new… counter emotion has been set in your mind." Knowledge said, closing the book she had open in her lap and walked over to a massive bookshelf, putting it away.

"Uh… what emotion?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow, as Knowledge turned back to her and replied:

"Love"

"Love?"

"Love."

"Well… isn't that a little dangerous? I mean love is a powerful emotion, I hear…"

"Well it spawned from the removal of Trigon's grip, so it must be powerful. So I am sure this answers your questions. Love is merely getting acquainted with everyone and since you weren't aware of her, she has just been calmed down and been confronted during your meditations."

"But how could I miss her during my meditation? I explore every part of my mind!" Raven said, rather flustered.

"In your past, you have denied all feelings of love, due to the fact that you've never felt it, so you can't recognize it, and you don't have the ability to control it during the meditation." Knowledge explained.

" I can't control it?" Raven exclaimed, becoming a bit anxious about what she was hearing.

"Well, you couldn't simply because you had no idea what it was, I'm sure now that you have been having little…ahem conversations with her, you could probably tame her during mediation."

Raven sighed a small sigh of relief as she thanked Knowledge an made her way back to the Tower.

Once upon her arriving into her room, she sat down and crossed her legs to meditate, attempting to tame the wild, passionate emotion boiling inside of her. Raven was confident she could, it was just another emotion, she'll handle it the same way as she did the others, until severe thoughts began to arise again…

_"If Love was telling me about how much she liked Beast Boy… then that would mean that I think…"

* * *

_

**A/N: i hope this was worth the wait, i didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger, but this has a bit of suspense... but we all know what she is thinking right now.**

**Please be kind and let me know what you think!**

**Peace and love,**

**KITHN**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: At last! I have returned. I hope everyone had a great christmas, chanauka (or however you spell it) I was fortunate to celebrate both ( my step siblings are jewish) so i had a boat load of presents this year. lol i hope you all had a great New year's, i know i did. And i went ahead and updated my wonderful story for you all! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, D/C and C/N do.**

**No Such Thing as Canned Pheromones**

**Chapter 7:**

**A Little Too Much Denial

* * *

**

_Last time on N.S.T.a.C.P:_

_Raven becomes flustered wither her new up and coming emotions towards Beast Boy. Obviously concerned, she visits Nevermore, where she learns from Knowledge, that love has blossomed in her mind since Trigons defeat. Accepting this, she returns to her room to tame the wild new emotion giving her such hardship, when she comes to terms with what has happened/is happening._

"_If Love was telling me about how much she liked Beast Boy… then that would mean that I think…"_

_The story continues…_

"No… there's no way. Impossible. Love may have a silly crush on Beast Boy, but she doesn't know any better." Raven said in a convincing tone.

"_No, I don't think so. I think he really his quite handsome and rather adorable, and so do you." _Love stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

"How long have you known Beast Boy? Hmm? Since the demise of my...uh _our_ father? That was 5 weeks ago, and besides, I hardly see him enough for you to even see how much of a child he really is."

"_True…but I AM in your head after all, I can just listen in to everything you're thinking… oh and Knowledge has a nice library of memories I like to read through on Sunday mornings." _Said Love.

Raven, obviously a little perturbed with what she was doing, having a conversation with herself (seriously, anyone passing by would think she was mentally ill, which is still isn't ruled out.) was tired of Love making all these convincing arguments.

"Ma…maybe I am feeling something towards him. I mean he is pretty nice…NO what am I saying? I am not going to have my thoughts manipulated by my emotions." Raven said in her usual dull voice, keeping her poise.

"_Well, if you were to spend some time with him…alone… maybe you could see for yourself how much you actually indeed to love him."_

"Hey now, Love is a strong word, if anything I'll just prove you that as a teenager my chemical imbalance is just leaving a weak spot in emotional barriers causing slight infatuation towards the childish green imp we call Beast Boy." Raven stated, leaving the newly discovered emotion frustrated.

"_But does this mean that we still get to spend more time with him?" _The emotion cried happily.

"No."

_Meanwhile…_

Beast Boy had just put shock and awe in the faces of his friends. Surely Raven didn't feel any sort of emotion towards Beast Boy. Anger and annoyance maybe, but Beast Boy had proven a point. If the said can of Taxe really does make people that like you fall in love with you, then would that be a reason why Raven has been acting strange…r around Beast Boy?

Surely Beast Boy must be mistaken; surely someone like Raven couldn't possibly fall in love with Beast Boy. Raven wasn't born to love, she was born to bring hatred and destruction to the entire universe…but she has twisted the tables of fate before. Yes, she was born to destroy, she wasn't born to love. The latter yet to be proved wrong, though it is still in question.

"Beast Boy," Robin said in shock and a little caution, "would you mind running that explanation over us again?"

"Certainly. ahem You see, I encountered a rare and currently illegal product that has been recently recalled from stores around the nation. It is called Taxe, and basically dudes, it makes people fall in love with you. Now I KNOW what you're thinking, _Beast Boy is just up to his shenanigans again_ but I assure you I am not. For proof, well actually, it's just an event that I witnessed and no one else did, after I put on some of the spray, I walked by Raven in the hall, and she was _friendly_. Hmm? How do you explain that?!" Beast Boy preached. Robin was about to point his finger up and interject but was cut off by Beast Boy's further words of explanation.

"It occurred to me this morning during my rare moments of smart-ness…" He began.

"_In the shower…_" Cyborg whispered to Robin, with the boy wonder nodding in agreement.

"In the shower, I had realized that if Raven would have done something drastic enough to confront me in the hall and have a small, pleasant conversation with me, then something had to be going wrong. The only conclusion that could POSSIBLY be made…_besides_ that Raven could have been possessed by a ghost or replaced by an android, is that the Taxe affected her, THUS…" Beast Boy pausing for dramatic silence.

"Raven is…"

"I am NOT in love with him!" Raven irritably muttered to her mind in the middle of her meditation. Her eyes perked up from their usual angry to an angry blood-shot, as the new emotion was causing her to loose her cool.

"_What's wrong with you Raven? Why can't you just accept the fact that…"_

"She is _not _in love with you Beast Boy." Robin said sternly. "And this ridiculous Taxe stuff? I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate it, you said it yourself… it's illegal, we're super heroes, we cannot tolerate illegal contraband in this Tower."

Beast Boy merely sneered at Robin and turned away, walking towards the main doors that would lead him to Raven's room. "Fine… but if you want real proof," Beast Boy said with a mischievous grin on his face, "Then follow me."

Robin took no heed to his team-mate's offer and just went to the Bathroom where Beast Boy had said he had left his Taxe. Starfire was following Robin with a blush painted on her cheeks and a bright smile that would put Barbie to shame.

Obviously excited for tonight, Starfire just had to be around Robin. She was sure for a fact that feelings and emotions would be spilled and Starfire would have an amazing romantic evening. She was getting anxious, she couldn't wait another 6 hours, she need to be alone and have romance with him, but before her natural teenage chemical imbalances took advantage of her, she had realized she had made a fatal mistake.

"Oh no! I have nothing to wear for tonight! I must venture to the mall of shopping and find a suitable outfit for this evening." Starfire gasped as she left Robin presence and flew out the tower with amazing speed, before he could even say that she could wear what she had on anyway.

Robin, realizing his opportunity here, dashed into the bathroom and chuckled as he grabbed the can of the 'contraband' and dashed back into his workshop.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had lead Cyborg clear to Raven's door and was about to show Cyborg something that not even dreams could create.

"Dude, you better not be joking around here." Cyborg said, pulling out a digital camera from a random compartment in his torso.

"Man, all of my street cred is going to sky-rocket in the next few minutes." Beast Boy said, pulling his gloves off, raising his hand and balling it into a fist getting ready knock on her door.

"You had street cred?" Cyborg bewilderedly asked.

"Ha ha, very funny Tin-man." Beast Boy returned as he knocked on a door that even those with hearts as large as galaxies dare not lay a finger on.

"Dude, I sure hope you know what you're doing…" Cyborg said a little nervously.

"Just watch me." And with that, Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door, flashing a cocky smile to Cyborg.

"Raven! Hey, you in there?" Beast Boy called tenderly.

"What was that?" Raven asked herself as she was once again interrupted from her meditation, which ironically was to calm the emotion which right now is being agitated and stirred up into a frenzy.

"_My goodness! Is that him? Is our darling Beast Boy come and wanting to spend some romantic time in your room?" _Love said excitingly as Raven's face turned to shock and embarrassment from what…uh…she ( I guess) just said.

"Uh, What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven said a little timidly as Beast Boy went ahead and opened up her door.

"Oh…I don't know, I was just walking by, and thought that maybe I should stop by and give my dearest friend, Raven, a visit." He said with plenty of charm (or his attempt at charm) and tenderness.

"_Oh my god! It is him, isn't he so sweet? Just dropping by to say hello, I told you he was a sweetie"_ Love stated.

"_No, he isn't , he probably wants something, which is why he is trying to be nice right now." _Raven thought to herself, as her face lit up with more embarrassment as Beast Boy sat right down on her Bed.

Cyborg's jaw hit the floor. And to his surprise, Beast Boy's wasn't broken yet. In fact, from a distance, Raven appeared to by shy to him. Avoiding eye contact, twiddling her thumbs, a faint shimmer of sweat dancing on her forehead, and oh! What's this now? A tinge of blood pooling in her cheeks? It couldn't be.

"So uh, whatcha up to Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh, just meditating like I always do whenever you decide to barge into my room." Raven said contradicting her body, with complete poise and a dull, emotionless voice.

"Oh, heh heh. Sorry, thought I'd just see whatcha doing that's all." Beast Boy said as he softly inched his hand towards Raven's, which was sitting on the sheets next to her body. Finally, they made contact, Beast Boy's bare hands caressed hers gently, making all of Cyborg's discoveries (such as the blush, the sweat and the lack of eye contact) even more intense.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, Sweat was pooling into droplets on her pale skin. Raven's body heated up to fever temperatures, and what made the whole occasion even more strange, was that Raven wasn't moving her hand away…at all.

"_Hah! Told you! Told ya! You're in love with Beast Boy! Told you! Didn't I tell you he was sweet?" _Love stated, which seemed to bring Raven back down to Earth, but where her mind was for the past few moments are unknown.

After Love had taunted her, she withdrew her hand from under Beast Boy's and put on a false angry face and threw Beast Boy out of her room with a colorful burst of energy… of course by colorful…I mean all black.

"See… told you she digs me." Beast Boy said, as he unfolded himself from the knots he was twisted into from Raven's assault.

"Dude, she flung you out of her room, you're thick skull dented the wall…" Cyborg said, assessing the damage the wall had taken from when Beast Boy was flung against it.

"True, and _ow…_ she did get pretty angry, BUT, she did allow me to hold her hand for a brief time." Beast Boy said with a triumphant smile.

"Yea, I suppose you're right, and I did pick up increased body temperate and elevated heart rate. According to the data I took, she seemed nervous, or anxious, or something." Cyborg said, reading the graphs on his arm.

"Yes!! Haha! I knew it, she digs me, she digs me, she digs me, hahaha!! Oh man, told you!" Beast Boy had announced doing a ridiculous dance using various arm pumps, pelvic thrusts, and the occasional shake of the booty.

"So what? She likes you, now what? You gonna gloat about it in her face? Because I don't think our health insurance covers what she would do to you." Cyborg questioned.

"Uh… hmm. I don't know. Maybe…" Beast Boy answered, obviously unprepared for the question.

"You gonna ask her out on a _date_?" Cyborg teased.

"NO! Why would I do that? I don't like her, she's all… dark and scary and stuff." Cyborg knew Beast Boy was lying, but a certain goth sorceress who was listening in didn't.

"_Hey now, don't worry, Raven, he's just nervous, of course he isn't going to tell the truth to Cyborg."_ Love consoled Raven.

"I don't care if he loves me or not, because I'm certainly not interested." Raven told herself.

"_Then why did you allow him to hold your hand? Hmmm?" _Her conscious countered.

"Uh…he…well, he took me by surprise, that's all. I was in shock, I would never think that he would do such a thing."

"_Suuuure. Whatever you say Raven. But I think you would know best what it's like to bottle in your emotions, they are going to overwhelm you, and you have no idea what's going to happen. But one thing's for sure… I sure would love to take control." _Love stated, leaving Raven wide-eyed and shocked. "_Because when it comes to you and Beast Boy… you are taking WAY too long."_

Raven rolled her eyes and continued her meditation, pushing back all uncomfortable memories and experiences, along with trying to maintain her independence from the compassionate emotion inside her.

_Meanwhile…_

Robin was in his workshop, working on some bird-a-rangs, along with picking out a special suit for this evening. Fortunately for him…he only had one, so the choices did not take him long to decide, but UN-fortunately, a news report had some terrible news on the small television he had set up.

"_Today at the local Jump City shopping mall several people have been brutally injured. The culprit has been unidentified, but a security camera at the store, Stacy's, shows a blur of red, and purple, with a tinge of fluorescent green, flying around at incredible speeds, knocking citizens out of it's path, coincidentally, only around the women's formal wear department. More information will be released as it is gather, back to you Susan"_

Robin just rolled his eyes from under his mask. He was also reminded about his secret weapon for Star's birthday dinner that night. Robin grabbed the can of Taxe and smiled as he shoved it in his pocket.

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think? Plot is moving foward, so that is good. Please let me know what you think! any ideas? Plot changes you guys would like? Anything?

KITHN


	8. Chapter 8

**No such Thing as Canned Pheromones.**

**Chapter 8.**

**The Start of the Fun.**

**A/N: I'm sorry guys... it's been close to two months...wow... i am so sorry, been busy, but i hope this will make it up, i hope i didn't lose some of my fans. It's just that C/N hardly shows TT anymore and i am having trouble getting motivated. But i hope this is worth your while. You might need to skim last chapter to get fully updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...im broke! Can i have some money?

* * *

**

Robin was working diligently in his workshop planning for Starfire's birthday dinner. He had all the events scheduled perfectly.

1.Take Starfire to dinner

2. Eat Dinner with Starfire

3. Pay for dinner.

4. Go home.

Not exactly what one could call a romantic type, but at least Robin was being thoughtful. Heck, was even being romantic in his own sort of way. Fancy dinner, suit and tie, what more could he do? No need to answer that, for that was rhetorical. Yes, there was much more Robin could do to make the evening more romantic, and he knew it.

"Hmm… perhaps I should do something more for Starfire, it is her birthday after all." Robin pondered this question for quite sometime. He had already had a secret planned, though he wanted the evening to have an even more special touch, icing on the cake, so to speak.

Robin paced back and forth focusing on the cold black tiles beneath his boots. He pondered and pondered till his ponder-er was sore, but at long last he had come up with something.

"FLOWERS!" Robin exclaimed, "It's perfect, she just loves flowers, and it's just what will make tonight extra special for her." Well, at least it was something. Sure, it wasn't any special dance under the moonlight, or a fancy gondola ride down Venice, but it was certainly a start, and that was all Robin needed for the moment. He knew this, Robin was more than well aware of how unromantic he is, he also had a feeling that Starfire would get a little downtrodden, having her colossal hopes being burned short. Fortunately, that was why he had his secret little weapon. His fail safe, his little get-out-of-jail-free card, a guarantee that this night for Starfire would be one of the best she'll ever have, and by the transitive property, the best night for Robin.

Robin edited his itinerary and slipped the piece of paper into his pocket.

Take Starfire to dinner.

Give Starfire flowers.

Order dinner and excuse himself to bathroom.

use secret weapon.

Return to dinner and make casual conversation (see notecards of conversation subjects)

eat Dinner and continue converation

pay for dinner

Return home, taking scenic route

He was on his way out the door to stop down town to pick up a bouquet quickly before it was time to go. He checked himself in a nearby mirror, and adjusted a stray hair on his scalp, then threw his reflection a smirk and walked out the door, checking to see if he still had his little can…I mean plan for success in his grasp.

He headed out the main doors and walked out into the city.

_Meanwhile_…

Beast Boy and Cyborg were now walking down the hallway together heading to the kitchen for a bite to eat. It was a rather quiet walk down, Beast Boy with an unusual abundance of brain activity going on inside his head. Thoughts about a few minutes ago began to stir in his brain and began to cause all sorts of trouble for him. Yes, he finally did prove to a third party that Raven did indeed feel something that could be interpreted as love (only in the vaguest sense) to him, but now what? Were they supposed to go out now? Were they supposed to be the next celebrity couple like their fellow teammates? Did Beast Boy even like her back…did what Raven really do even fall under the category of love?

All of these questions were just cycling through his head. Beast Boy had no idea what to think, he just wasn't used to using his brain period. Not that he was dumb or anything, he was just sort of lazy and didn't really see the need in using his brain in most situations, pity he couldn't use that excuse now.

Beast Boy had never really thought much about Raven in the romantic sense up until now. He just blew it off as in impossibility, there had never really been any evidence to prove that were was any sort of interest between the two. He just annoyed her, she was always one to rain down on his parade. Beast Boy was hardly ever serious, and always told jokes, most of them incredibly childish. Though… something about Raven really did seem to attract Beast Boy. Her sadness… her lack of emotion… All of these things gave Beat Boy a purpose. A reason to tell jokes, a reason to lighten the mood. There has never been anyone who could benefit more from his antics than Raven.

Years ago in the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy was considered to be the sidekick of the group, never really an all-star hero. Just sort of balanced the team a little when the battles would get a little wobbly. That's why he quit, he wasn't a necessity… his talents as a hero weren't secret weapon, or even a weapon that would be used often, that's why he joined the Titans. He was among his own kind, teenagers, kids. Kids who just want to have fun… in their free time of course. His abilities were vital to the team, they were crucial to the balance that made the Titans a force to be reckoned with.

I guess that's why Raven appeals so much to Beast Boy. He thought that she gave him a purpose, like how the Teen Titans gave him a purpose, which has made his stay with the team an utmost pleasurable experience. Raven gave him an incentive to his jokes and comedic stylings. He had a purpose, someone to actually make smile.

They had arrived in the kitchen and Beast Boy sat himself down at the counter, head in his hands and a rather focused expression on his face.

"You ok BB?" Cyborg asked, pulling out a ham and a turkey from the refrigerator.

"Hmm? Oh…yea, I'm just…uh thinking…" He said, which was far from a lie, which was also a reason why his metallic friend was confused.

"Thinking eh? Hmm well go easy there buddy, it's like working out… work yourself up, don't over do it or you'll hurt your muscles…or in this case, your brain." Cyborg replied, which was ironic, since he was thinking about something as well. Should he have a turkey sandwich… or ham...? This conundrum lasted a very short time as he just placed both the whole ham and turkey on top of a very puny piece of bread, and slathered half a bottle of mayo all over it. He then put another puny slice of bread on top, and then a toothpick with olive, as if he were trying to keep the whole 2 and a half-foot tall sandwich together with it.

"Well… uh whatcha thinking about there man?" He continued after making his dinner.

"Oh, hmm… stuff…" The green teen said in response.

"Stuff eh? Don't get to specific on me." Cyborg said with a smile on his face, headed to the couch to watch some highly educational television…commercials.

"Kay…" Was all Beast Boy said as Cyborg began to cruise through some infomercials that he just couldn't help himself from watching.

"_Hmm… well. Maybe I do sort of like her. But nothing extreme, neh. But maybe I should go talk to her and apologize for barging in like that on her."_ Beast Boy thought as he got up from his seat and made his way back down the same hallway he had just came from.

He finally made it far enough down the corridor to no longer hear Cyborg's incessant comments, like '_How on Earth can it be a spatula AND a cheese grater!? No way! There's more? I can't believe they've made a stapler/mp3 player, that's genius!'_

With that, Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door, nervous about the explanation he was about to give.

Meanwhile… 

Cyborg had been watching t.v. for well over 20 minutes… and boredom quickly set in. "Aww man… I thought that last one was going to be interesting…" he grumbled, flipping through the many channels.

"GOD! There's got to be something I can do around here…who knew a super high tech super-hero home base could be so boring?"

Before he could complain much longer, a pair of familiar faces walked in together, one flamboyantly flying around the other, who was stoically trying to hide a bit of a blush creeping on his cheeks.

Cyborg knew they had come in, without even turning around, he knew they were here; he didn't really even know that they left, but eh, who cares?

"Oh friend Robin, when are we leaving for our dinner? I am most excited!" Starfire beamed, twirling her shopping bag full of clothes around.

"Very soon, in about an hour I'd say, our reservations are for 6:30, and we really shouldn't be late." Robin said, smooth as silk, contrary to his thoughts, which were bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"_gasp_ An HOUR? What am I flying around here for? I must prepare!" And before Robin could agree with her, she was off in a blur to what was presumably her room.

"Soooooo, got a hot date tonight?" Cyborg smirked from the sofa, giving Robin a sneaky little look.

"Yea… I think I do… why? Jealous?" Robin replied, giving Cyborg the same expression.

"What? Me? No, she's yours man, I don't really care, congrats, hope you two lovebirds have a _splendid_ time on your date." He said, dragging out the 'splendid' to obnoxious proportions.

"Yea… well, I think I will, and I hope you have fun…uh watching t.v." Robin said, heading back up to his lab, leaving Cyborg in a frustrated attitude.

"_Stupid birdboy and his stupid girl friend…gr…"_

Cyborg did his best to ignore Robin's confident comebacks, and tried to find something interesting to watch.

Click

Click

Click

Meanwhile… 

"Uh Raven… I'm really sor…"

"Save your breath Beast Boy." Raven said in a rather calm tone for her choice of words.

"Huh…"

"I know you're sorry for what you did earlier, it was rather rude of you… but, I understand you know the consequences." Raven stated sitting down, Beast Boy leaning against her door.

Suddenly, the door slipped open and Beast Boy fell on his butt inside her room. Raven thought that his was typical Beast Boy, just klutz who could grow maturity even if they came in supplements.

"owwie!" Beast Boy yelped as his rear made contact with the rather plush carpet of hers.

"_Aww, doesn't he just look so cute when he's like this?" _Love said in an ooeey gooey smushy gushy kind of voice that was unfathomable to be coming from Raven.

"_No…He looks childish and immature…" _Raven replied back to her emotion.

"_Sorta, I guess, but c'mon Rae, he's trying to be nice to you, how often to people really try to be all that nice to you and go out of their way to do so?"_ Love replied, leaving Raven in a wide-eyed state of awe.

She was right. Not many people go out of their way to apologize, they as persistent, that's for sure. Maybe she could be a little more kind to him, he did go out of his way to smell nice at least. And that's when it truly dawned on her. He really did smell nice.

"_sigh_ Look Beast Boy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you immature and childish…"

"Uh Raven," Beast Boy said, "You haven't called me that yet."

"_Oh no… did I say that out loud… I mean to apologize to you, not him."_ She said to her emotion who was just giggling inside her head.

"_hah, I hardly even convinced you to do anything and you apologized, aww, you really do like him after all don't you?"_

"_Listen, you are getting on my nerves big time, and that itself is an accomplishment."_

"Raven? Uh, you ok? You seem a little… embarrassed…" Beast Boy said, getting up off the floor and scratching his head. "Listen… uh I was hoping to make it up to you, I know I kind of interrupted your meditation, and possibly scarred you for life, so I was wondering if you'd want to go on a nice peaceful walk in the park…uh… with…um…me."

There was an awkward silence between them. Not as sound was being made, nothing. It was as if time had been shut down. Inside Raven's head however, she felt like she was going to explode.

"_WAHAHHAHAH!!! YAY!! OH MY GOODNESS! Did you just hear him Raven? You get to go on a romantic walk in the park with Beast Boy! This is going to be so fun!" _Love screamed in Raven's head.

"_Could you say that a little louder? I think I'm a little deaf now." _Raven replied in a sarcastic tone.

"_Sorry, but hurry up, he's getting a little embarrassed, say yes, say yes!" _

" _No, I won't he'll just end up embarrassing me like he does everyday."_

"_Raven, you can't lie to me…because that would be lying to yourself, now say 'i'd love to beast boy' or I'm going to have to force you to myself."_

"_You wouldn't… you couldn't…"_

"_Watch…"  
_

"Well… I, uh… sure Beast Boy, that sounds nice." Raven was shocked, she didn't really say that did she? No of course not, Love did. And Raven had a feeling that that's not even close to Love's true power.

"Uh really? Ok, let me get changed and we can head on out!" Beast Boy said in a nervous smile as he ran off.

Raven, having regained control of herself could only reply… "Uh… sure…sounds…uh…fun"

With that said, a second pair of Titans were on their way out of the tower for a night that no one would soon forget.

* * *

A/N: ooh it's getting fun now, i wonder what will happen with BB and Raven hmm? Cuz i don't have a clue at the moment, need some time to get some ideas. 

Please Take some time at let me know how you feel, i really hope it was worth the wait. Cuz I enjoyed writing it.

Peace/Love,

KITHN


	9. Chapter 9

**No Such Thing as Canned Pheromones **

**Chapter 9: **

**A Pleasant Evening (pt 1).**

**At long last! I have updated! Huzzah. I am sorry for keeping you all waiting for a month, but my interests have faded and kept me from writing. But now I am back and have given you part one of chapter nine! (you may want to skim the last bit of chapter 8 to get caught up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this television show, C/N + D/C do.**

**

* * *

**

Raven had no idea what she was in for. Did she actually just accept an invitation to go for a walk with that annoying little green obnoxious elf? Impossible. She would never have done such a thing under her free will. Which is exactly why the words "Well… I, uh… sure Beast Boy that sounds nice" came out of her mouth. She didn't say it, she didn't want to say it, which is why the pent up little emotion in her head took momentary complete control of Raven to make her say it.

Beast Boy looked rather surprised too. He definitely wasn't expecting a 'yes' at all, rather, he just wanted to act nice and at least look like he was sorry. He was, don't get him wrong, but he thought if it looked like he cared Raven would forgive him and everything would be hunky-dorey. He was stunned. What were they supposed to do on their walk? Walk? That would get way too awkward for both of them. Beast Boy knew he was going to end up embarrassing her with some lame, immature jokes of his.

Raven held eye-contact for a little too long and soon found herself looking away from the uncomfortable-ness of the situation.

"_Raven! Aren't you excited? You get to spend some quality time with Beast Boy!_"

"_No… he's going to embarrass me with his lame immature jokes. Do you realize what kind of danger my reputation is going to be put in by going through with this?" _Raven said to her emotion as Beast Boy started heading out her door.

"_Your reputation is being the creepy goth witch who doesn't like anything to do with social or emotional activities…"_

"_Exactly! The public will of course overreact and the superficial media will make a huge deal about this small little bit of personal time and will disturb me forever." Raven told Love with spite in her words._

"_Public? Superficial media? What makes you think that they'll care? You're not really one of the popular titans; all the focus is Rob-Fire… or Starbin, or whatever nickname that new celebrity couple has. Some ego you got there Raven."_

Raven just rolled her eyes and sighed a deep breath. Beast Boy left her room and she assumed he was expecting her to follow suit. Raven sighed again and sat up from her bed. She stepped carefully out of her room hoping not to draw any unwanted attention to herself, for she dread the moment to explain what was going on to anyone. Especially Cyborg, who would be sure to taunt and harass her about the 'innocent' walk with Beast Boy.

Down the hall she followed her friend, her nerves wracking, and her mind starting to clutter with thoughts. Love's presence didn't help to soothe this either. With her annoying snippets about her infatuation with Beast Boy, Raven was really starting to get on her nerves. Along with this, the emotion's presence brought out a side to Raven's mind she had hardly ever felt before.

To be honest, this scared Raven a little. She was so unused to feeling emotions. The whole 'If I feel emotions I destroy things' sort of kept her from doing so. But still, Raven walked down the hall following Beast Boy, and she was starting to think that Love might be on to something. Raven refused to believe that anything could grow from their relationship, Beast Boy and she just didn't seem to click.

"_Don't be worried! You know how the saying goes, opposites attract!" _Love tried to reassure Raven as both teens made their way to the front room where Cyborg continued to flip through the channels.

"_Yes, I've heard the saying, and it is the most cliché, overused saying pertaining to romance I've ever heard. Life doesn't work that way. Stable and happy relationships are made from foundations of trust and similar likes or dislikes. I don't trust Beast Boy at all, and dislike comic books, video games, or anything associated with tofu." _Raven replied.

"_You may not enjoy the same types of things, but you do trust him don't you? Let me answer that: Yes. You trust Beast Boy with your life." _

_"How dare you accuse me of something of that sort, he is an immature brat and I don't feel safe with him whenever he's holding a fork." _ Raven countered.

"_Then why do you go on life-threatening missions with him?" _

_"I have three other fully competent super-hero friends who fully understand social dynamics and know how to leave me alone, and protect me." _Raven continued.

_"If that's true, then why are walking with Beast Boy right now? I thought you didn't want to spend quality time with him." _ Love questioned.

"_I… well, you made me say I wanted to-" _

_"You could've easily changed your mind after I said it." _

_"I didn't want to hurt his feelings." _

_"Aww, I knew you felt a little something for Beast Boy!" _Love proclaimed.

It was a losing battle and Raven knew it. Being the super hero that she was, she sucked it up and followed through with the words she did not speak of her free will.

"Where you two going?" Cyborg said tauntingly, turning around to find Beast Boy halfway out the door, and a flushed Raven, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Out…" Raven said quickly running up to catch up with Beast Boy.

_Meanwhile… _

Robin quietly and quickly got dressed into his suit. He was starting to get nervous. This would be his first real date. To add his stress, it was with Starfire. For as long as he could remember Robin always knew Starfire as an extremely close friend, and felt as though she was the closest person to him in his life. Robin definitely did not want to screw this up, especially since it was her birthday, and was expecting for something incredible. Don't count Robin out though; he had a trick up his sleeve.

The minutes passed like hours, but Robin's patience was finally rewarded. It was time for dinner. Robin grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had bought, checked his flawless hair in a conveniently placed mirror, double-checked his pocket for the can of Taxe… then triple checked just to be sure. Once his little fit of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder along with paranoia was over, he walked out of his room with confidence and concealed giddiness and headed down the hall to Starfire's room.

He knocked on the door no more than once before the door flung open. Even though it was an automatic door, it opened far too slowly for Starfire's taste, so she used her massive Tameranian strength to shove it open faster, destroying not only the door, but most of the wall as well.

Robin's façade of cool and professionalism was soon washed away at the sight of the girl. Her hair was done so magnificently, like a roaring fire that spouted and twisted along its source of fuel. Star's make-up was done with an equal blend of beauty and simplicity, and the dress… Oh wow the dress. Never in Robin's days as a globetrotting teenage heartthrob has he ever seen any piece of clothing so graceful or perfect. And on Starfire's body, Robin was drooling like Pavlov's dog, he couldn't help himself from staring at the beautiful gossamer dress drape over her legs, and the low cut neck line showing off her big beautiful br…brains...

And in all irony of the situation, as beautiful and seducing as Starfire appeared, her schoolgirl like attitude sure took away the sex-appeal (only slightly though).

"SQUEE! Oh Robin! I am most excited, can we go yet? I am lacking the patience and I cannot wait for our dinner."

Robin wasn't any better, except he didn't say anything to show his excitement to the degree as Starfire.

"You bet, I got our reservations set, so we can leave whenever you wa-"

Robin's sentence was interrupted by Starfire's hand clenching his wrist and zooming out of the tower in a ridiculously cartoonish fashion.

"Wait! Star! Don't you want me to drive you there?" Robin asked, as he was soaring high above the Jump City skyscrapers."

Starfire gave no reply other than "No… too slow…"

Robin didn't question her, but just enjoyed the feeling of flying with Starfire. It felt very relaxing and soothing, and the view was just incredible.

_Meanwhile… _

Raven and Beast Boy were well on their way to what bodes to be an awkward evening. Beast Boy led Raven through the many streets of the city, with many many looks from pedestrians passing by. Raven just wanted to die. She knew this would happen; now rumors are going to blossom, and next thing she knew, she would be on the cover of a national tabloid. The only logical thing to do in Raven's mind was to lie to everyone and tell her she was sleepwalking or something…

"Well here we are! My personal little place of paradise! Nice quiet little place where we could…uh hang out and stuff." Beast Boy said giving Raven a sheepish little smile.

She had to admit, this was a pretty nice place. Fresh green grass; quiet, nice assortment of plants, trees, and flowers; yep, this was a pretty place. Raven definitely agreed with Beast Boy and was a little surprised he liked some place like this. No loud explosions or cheesy jokes waiting around the corner, this definitely threw her for a loop.

Beast Boy started walking a little bit, trying to give Raven the hint to follow. The conversation started out slow…

"So uh… yea…"

"Yea…"

"…"

" Sigh "

The silence was killing them, so Raven went ahead and tried to extinguish the awkwardness.

"So how 'bout that sunset?"

* * *

A/N: Well how about it? Not too bad I thought. Got the rest of Raven/Beast Boy's walk along with Star/Robin's dinner coming up next! That is where the true fun begins. And if i am sick again tomorrow, i will have time to update! yay

Please tell me what you think! I would love to hear it.

KITHN


	10. Chapter 10

No Such thing as Canned Pheromones!

Chapter 10

An Awkward Hour or Two…

**A/N: Alrighty then! Here we have an exciting chapter of No Such Thing as Canned Pheromones! I am updating on this day for 3 Reasons: 1. I needed to update. 2. It is my one year anniversary of my membership to And 3. It is also my 16th birthday! yay So im celebrating with all of ya'll with this lovely chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Last time on N.S.T.A.C.P…_

"_Well here we are! My personal little place of paradise! Nice quiet little place where we could…uh hang out and stuff." Beast Boy said giving Raven a sheepish little smile._

_She had to admit, this was a pretty nice place. Fresh green grass; quiet, nice assortment of plants, trees, and flowers; yep, this was a pretty place. Raven definitely agreed with Beast Boy and was a little surprised he liked some place like this. No loud explosions or cheesy jokes waiting around the corner, this definitely threw her for a loop._

_Beast Boy started walking a little bit, trying to give Raven the hint to follow. The conversation started out slow… _

"_So uh… yea…"_

"_Yea…"_

"…"

" _Sigh "_

_The silence was killing them, so Raven went ahead and tried to extinguish the awkwardness._

"_So how 'bout that sunset?"_

"Hmm? Oh yea, pretty swanky eh? All those pretty colors and the reflection off the water…" Beast Boy said, losing attention to Raven and just stared into the horizon, a goofy smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Raven asked innocently, cocking her brow as she tried staring of into space as well…

"Oh…it's just pretty that's all."

"You're smiling because the sunset's pretty…" Raven stated in a voice that smelled like disbelief.

"Yup! Pretty things usually make me smile." Beast Boy replied, turning his head to look at Raven, his smile warming up the air around them.

Raven's little emotion just freaked… "_Oh my god! He's smiling at you! He thinks you're pretty! He thinks you're pretty!"_

"_He does not, he's just too dumb to remember that his grin is still there." _Raven replied, refusing to believe that Beast Boy would give her a compliment on her looks. No one else really has…

This would be a good time for Raven to get a little softer and open up some more to Beast Boy, after all, hanging out with him under her own free will was about as likely as a little boy turning green and shape-shifting into animals… in a non comic book universe.

"Well… that's awfully shallow of you." Raven bitterly replied, quickly smashing Beast Boy's gentle smile into a face of doubt and awkwardness.

"Oh, well… it isn't really, I guess I can't help it if I get a warm feeling in my belly when I look and beautiful things. Nothing I can do I guess…way I was born." Beast Boy said, looking away staring once more into the fading sun.

…

…

The silence was killing them. Beast Boy mostly, his natural lack of attention span led him to shift his weight from foot to foot, looking for anything new to entertain him. Raven took the silence quite well, basking in the warmth of the sunset and meditating, trying to forcibly keep her emotions from overtaking her.

"_GAH! Do something Raven! He looks bored, he wants to talk to you, I can tell. He really wants to spend more time with you." _Love said to Raven, trying to persuade her to enjoy her walk with Beast Boy.

"_No, he's just bored because he doesn't want to spend time with me. I don't know if you could tell, but we don't exactly 'get' each other."_ Raven replied, her eyes twitching slightly under her eyelids as a strange feeling began to overcome her. "_Love…what are you doing?"_

Raven's eyes suddenly shot open and her legs started to move underneath her torso and she began to stand up.

"_What's going on? Love?" _

_"You're driving me crazy, I have **got** to do something, I need to get close to Beast Boy. So if you are not going to participate in my, and essential your goal, then I'm just going to do so myself…and you should know how overboard I can go with some things."_

Raven's mind just hit a realization, a realization about how bad things could get if Love gets full control over her body. She needed to do something quick, just submit and try to spend time with Beast Boy, who seemed to suddenly find a dandelion fascinating.

Raven swallowed her pride, and went up to Beast Boy and tried to start up a meaningful conversation.

"So… um, you like…uh weeds huh?" she said, shifting her eyes to and from Beast Boy's eyes and the now-mangled dandelion in Beast Boy's gloved, fidgety hands.

"Huh? These are weeds? I thought they were wild flowers, 'cause they always seems to growing wildly everywhere." Beast Boy said to Raven, whom was muscling down a big sigh of frustration.

"No, those are weeds…they grow out of control and steal nutrients from all the innocent little flowers around them… inevitably kill-"

"_NICER!!!"_ Love shouted in Raven's head, trying to prevent her from ruining this little outing with Beast Boy.

"-uh…well I suppose they are one of the more, visually pleasing weeds, but then again, flowers are not my forte." Raven finished, awkwardly looking at Beast Boy's expression of confusion, which Raven had to admit, was rather funny, and put a warm feeling in her tummy to her surprise.

Beast Boy easily got uncomfortable in this silence, so he went ahead and went with _his_ forte: talking.

"Uh, there's actually a nice beach down a while from here if you wanna get your feet wet or something."

Raven silently agreed with a simple head nod as she got up from her sitting position and walked with her green-skinned comrade down to the beach.

The whole way down to the relatively remote location was quiet. Neither titan really knew what to talk about, so on the way, the mature one thought it would be best for both of them if a simple conversation could be started.

"So tell me about yourself Beast Boy." Raven stated. "How'd you get your powers?"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven and took a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to explain if you don't want to." Raven said, noticing his somewhat downtrodden expression.

"Nah, what's gone is gone, the past can't be changed, or whatever…So basically, when I was living in Africa with my parents I got this really rare disease thing, I forget what it was but my parents needed to this green monkey do-hickey to cure me. I got cured but it left my skin and hair green, and the ability to change into animals. My parents died, I forget how… but the Doom Patrol adopted me a few years later. After that, my life started to look pretty swanky." Beast Boy said with a grin as Raven tried not to roll her eyes. "Mento and Elasti-girl were like my mother and father from there on out. Soon I just decided that I needed to move on. So long story short, here I am!" Beast Boy cried out in a fit of enthusiasm.

"Hmm, I would have never thought that a simple little monkey could cause all this trouble you've had in your life." Raven said sympathetically, patting Beast Boy several times on the back.

"Yea… I know… but this was no 'simple little monkey' it was crazy! I think I can remember my mom saying it might have been rabid even." Beast Boy said, trying to bring some smiles to their faces. His efforts did come to fruition as Raven smirked slightly at Beast Boy's light-heartedness.

"Well, I'd ask you about your parents, though I think we've learned a bit about them already." Beast Boy continued with a sheepish smile on his face.

Raven somehow found humor in his little jokes, and started to lighten up a bit. Perhaps Love was on to something, it was nice being able to get close to Beast Boy, and he was a very pleasant person to be around. Beast Boy just seems to radiate happiness to people around him, and his no-worry, carefree attitude really relaxed Raven.

The approached the edge of where grass meets sand and Beast Boy's unconsciously present smile grew 10 fold at this sight. The sun was now halfway between its setting in the horizon. A perfect semicircle rest on the tip of the sea, with its reflections mirroring off the subtle waves out in the distance. It was the most cliché sunset over the ocean one could imagine, though this did not take away any of its beauty. Beast Boy was now in a full run to get to the tide, attempting to pull of his shoes and falling down in the process.

The warmth in Raven's tummy started to expand to her lungs and she felt herself having a bit more trouble breathing, taking in larger more conspicuous breaths. Love was certainly having an influence on her, which normally brings Raven into unrest with herself… though this time around, she enjoyed it. Perhaps this is what love felt like… it felt good. Just watching Beast Boy smile and run to the sea made her warmth inside just blossom, to the point where her heart was beating faster, her breathing became a little more deeper, and her face was getting redder and redder… and redder, soon all the light and splendid colors she saw in the sunset were being replaced by black… soon she felt nothing and saw nothing.

Beast Boy turned around strangely befuddled why Raven wasn't following him in his frolic towards the sea, to find Raven lying on the ground unconscious.

Beast Boy took no hesitation and sprinted as fast as he could, tempted to morph into a speedy animal, though did not for fear he may need the extra stamina to take her to the nearest medical facility.

To Raven, she saw only black for a mere second or two before the bright glowing lights of the medical room in the tower brought severe pain to her retinas.

"Raven? You alright girl?" Cyborg asked as he checked a few graphs on his arm.

"Huh? Why am I here? What happened?" Raven asked, sitting up in the medical room's bed.

"You passed out, BB brought you here, said you suddenly blacked out on him."

"I did? Seriously?" Raven asked bewildered.

"Yea Rae, and from the looks of it you suffered from mild neurological malfunctions. You blacked out from something going on in your head… everything alright?" Cyborg asked concerned, sitting down next her bed showing her some related bar graphs on his arm dealing with her 'emotional capacities' of her normal self and when she was brought in.

"Looks like you had some major emotions brewing… like big-time." Cyborg continued.

"Hmm… well, if I were feeling an intense burst of emotion, it would normally result in the destruction of nearby objects… but I suppose if great enough it would be too large to pass through the barrier that separates my mind from the physical realm, leaving the built-up discharge of emotion to cause a black-out." Raven said, holding her head as he closed her eyes to search her mind for answers from Love.

"So is she going to be okay Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked from the other side of Raven's bed, unknown to her until now. Just the sound of Beast Boy's voice made her head hurt, and the data on Cyborg's arm to fluctuate.

Cyborg looked at Raven, she was suffering from similar symptoms of before: intense breathing, quickened heartbeat… blushing face. He didn't need a supercomputer brain to tell that Beast Boy was the cause for Raven's intense emotional… 'Implosion'. And Cyborg had been around Robin and Starfire long enough to know the symptoms of newly discovered love.

Speaking of those two…

Robin and Starfire had arrived at the fancy restaurant and Starfire was just ecstatic. The only thing keeping her from throwing a giggle fit like a little school girl was Robin's hand clenching hers and shooting her a confident smile. Robin checked his pocket for the reservation and the sleek little devious can of Taxe, once assured of their presence, his confident smile grew devious in nature as he led Starfire into the restaurant.

Once inside, Starfire's jaw dropped at the romance that just oozed from the walls. The ambience of this place was definitely enough to make any girl blush, and it goes without saying Starfire did a lot of this. Robin led her to the hostess's desk and flashed the woman their reservations. As the two were led to their private booth in the back of the building, Starfire gazed at the decorations and atmosphere. So many flowers abundant everywhere, it smelled like love, it looked like love, and robin's ungloved hand holding hers… Starfire felt in love.

Not much was said as they were seated in their seats and ordered their food. Starfire ordered the New York Strip, believing it to be similar to a Tameranian dish of stripped loins of the Yorkanija beasts. Robin got a simple nutritious Caesar Salad…dressing on the side.

Not much small talk was made during the dinner; Starfire was just stricken with silence due to the enormous amount of stunning decorations in the area. During this period of silent chewing and awkward silences, Robin thought it was about time to spice things up a bit.

"Ahem… excuse me Star, but I need to use the restroom, I'll be back in a minute." Robin said.

"Oh you are most excused Robin," Starfire said beaming, "I hope you are most rested when you return."

Robin smile and rolled his eyes behind his mask as he reached into his pocket as he left from Starfire's sight and into the bathroom.

Starfire's beaming smile soon fell into a drooping frown, as Robin slipped past her sight. This romantic birthday dinner was not going how she had hoped. Robin seemed to be his normal, reclusive self and didn't really seem to make the night special for her.

In the bathroom however, Robin insisted that he change all that. Checking the room for anyone who might be nearby, he began to reach into his pocket and pull out the devious little can of chemicals that, legend says, will make anyone in love with you got into a horny state of sexual desire or something of the sort. After checking once again for people who might see him, Robin thoroughly applied a layer of the pungent musk to his body. He placed the can quickly back into his pant pocket and walked out of the bathroom back to where his date sit waiting for a romantic evening to get close to her love, Robin.

Little did she know, her wishes and dreams were going to come to fruition in a way greater than she had expected.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, I had a very fun time writing it. And that stuff with the monkey giving BB his powers. That is true, so those who haven't read the comics don't yell at me please. I hope that section was at least moderately accurate. God Bless!

Tell me what ya think!

KITHN


	11. Chapter 11

**No Such Thing as Canned Pheromones!**

**Chapter 11**: Action? Drama? Meh...not really

**A/N: Alrighty then! Welcome back to another exciting chapter! I apologize for my 3 week old update or something like that. I swear... Going to get some of the meat on this one. Hopefully, it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any affilated charactes. I am writing this for pure enjoyment and because I have nothing better to do because Bed, Bath, & Beyond hasn't called back about my job application... grumble**

* * *

_Last time on N.S.T.A.C.P._

"_So is she going to be okay Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked from the other side of Raven's bed, unknown to her until now. Just the sound of Beast Boy's voice made her head hurt, and the data on Cyborg's arm to fluctuate._

_Cyborg looked at Raven, she was suffering from similar symptoms of before: intense breathing, quickened heartbeat… blushing face. He didn't need a supercomputer brain to tell that Beast Boy was the cause for Raven's intense emotional… 'Implosion'. And Cyborg had been around Robin and Starfire long enough to know the symptoms of newly discovered love._

_Starfire's beaming smile soon fell into a drooping frown, as Robin slipped past her sight. This romantic birthday dinner was not going how she had hoped. Robin seemed to be his normal, reclusive self and didn't really seem to make the night special for her._

_Little did she know, her wishes and dreams were going to come to fruition in a way greater than she had expected._

Robin waltzed out of the bathroom with a cocky smile on his face. He had waited far too long for this moment to occur. Memories of being so close to Starfire were burned into his mind, just being so close, yet so far from having a sweet loving kiss. Like that one time on the Ferris wheel eating cotton candy and watching the colorful fireworks light up the night sky. He would have gotten to feel her alluring lips and perhaps even a bit of the texture of her tongue. So many chances, like that one on the Ferris wheel were blown due to silly little things…like someone barging in on them, getting captured by bounty hunting squid robots, or by simply a little embarrassment; which can be a pretty big enemy to us all. Not this time though. Nuh-uh. Robin was going to get what he wanted; Starfire was going to get what she wanted. Everything would work out smoothly, and without flaw. He would be able to, with the aide of Taxe, to unlock the ferocious beast of passion that waits inside Starfire and allow their true love to jumpstart with quite a bang. Robin would be able to finally taste the lips of someone who he wanted to taste the most. To be able to get so close and intimate with Star would be enough for Robin to… uh… dang I can't think of a good metaphor. He really wants to kiss/love/whatever with Starfire, have I made myself clear?

Robin turned the corner, then the one after that which leads to the room where Starfire sat waiting for his return. Starfire knew immediately something was up. Even before Robin was in view she could sense his presence. She perked up right away from her dreary, crestfallen position of her head resting in her palm. Her heart rate quickened. Her breathing started to get heavier, and god knows she might start to break a sweat any moment. Robin arrived and sat down and started immediately engaging in conversation with Star. Not that she noticed. She couldn't focus on what was being said by him or by herself for that matter. Perhaps it was good that she couldn't so the embarrassing replies completely inaccurate to the topic at hand wouldn't make her blush even more than she already was. Why was this happening all of a sudden? She always felt love for Robin, for as long as she could remember. Now though, it felt even stronger. She felt as though she couldn't resist him, no matter how hard she tried. Her gaze stayed fixed on his face, memorizing all the completely insignificant features like how many wrinkles appeared on his forehead when he'd cock his brow and ask:

"Starfire? You all right? You've been acting awfully strange since I came back." Robin asked. Though he was fully aware what was going on. He knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Well I uh…um…" Starfire stuttered, trying to find the right words to say, except she didn't know what to say since she didn't listen to him say anything. She was too focused on his face. And her desires to get close to him and kiss him and love him quickly growing and fermenting in her body.

In Robin's mind, this was going waaay to slow for his comfort. As a catalyst, he took a little bravery from his heart and caressed his date's soft hand, which was resting on the table top, and simultaneously played a little round of footsie with her as well.

Starfire went nuts.

Not only did the next thing Starfire did surprise Robin, but the whole restaurant looked over to find the Titan's celebrity couple's table flipped over on the ground and Starfire pinning Robin down beneath herself. Robin of course was hoping for this, but it merely startled him, he was hoping for the Taxe to just coax Starfire into accepting her feelings and acting upon them. Unfortunately that's exactly what happened. The feelings that Robin thought Starfire had were a little more…eh…erotic than what he had planned for. Robin has yet to utter a complaint though, so he must not be too terribly disappointed with what she was doing to him.

And what exactly _was _she doing to him? Well let us continue the story and find out shall we?

Robin was currently pinned underneath Starfire. Her legs straddling both of his and was gently sitting down on crotch-al region of his body, thus making him a little uncomfortable…or maybe a little too comfortable if you know what I mean. Starfire was panting and beads of sweat were beginning to glide down her face with anticipation. Robin was clueless as to what was going to happen, but was eagerly awaiting for the next move in this one-sided game of lover's chess. Starfire slowly moved in. Her eyes flittering to a close as Robin's followed quickly. The next thing that occurred was rather odd considering the circumstances. Starfire took a big breath of air and proceeded to swoop down quickly and grab her love's lips with her own. It wasn't quite as tender as Robin was originally hoping for but was still enjoying the taste of her lips just the same.

This kiss was definitely one to be remembered. Heck, it lasted long enough for someone to paint a picture of it. Star was getting into this kiss with every passing moment. Moans were begging to involuntarily groan out of each of them. Starfire's tongue lashed out of her mouth and inside of Robin's, as she could taste the very sweet essence of her love along with her love's salad dressing that added quite a remarkable taste to this experience. The minutes passed by without break, and a crowd was beginning to form around them, with all sorts of various cries:

"Mommy? What's that lady doing?"

"JEFFERY SHEILD YOUR EYES!"

"Aww, how cute."

"Lucky little red-haired, stupid super Starfire…getting all the hotties in town…_grumble grumble_"

"My goodness! And in public? I thought these Titans were responsible young folk!"

"Holy tornado! How long can that dude hold his breath?"

The cry from the last spectator made an interesting point. As Robin was merely a human in peak physical condition, not even he could sustain a healthy amount of oxygen for 3 or so minutes. His face was turning blue, he stopped returning the kiss and was flailing around like a salmon that was firmly gripped in a grizzly's jaw. He needed a breather. So he politely tried to shove Starfire off his body, though her Tameranian strength for which she had become known for, kept her steadily positioned on top of her love; making out with him in a fancy 5-star restaurant.

He managed to pull away from her lips for a split second long enough to exhale the stale taste of lip gloss deep in his throat. He flailed around some more before Starfire got the hints and let up for a moment.

"_pant pant_ My god _pant _I can't breathe…_pant…_" Robin said before being pinned down even harder with Starfire laying on top of his whole body head to toe, softly holding the back of his head, playing with his hair.

"Yes, _pant_ you too left me breathless." Starfire said with a sly smirk on her face, closing her eyes and inhaling his aura. It was intoxicating. She was addicted to him…and she needed more. So with just barely enough time for both to catch their breath, Starfire continued from where she left off: Leaving Robin breathless.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Raven was put to bed in the medical room via orders from Cyborg. Raven had been feeling not at her best ever since she blacked out so it was just a quiet evening in bed and answering the mind-numbing onslaught of personal questions coming from Cyborg. This was good considering the pain her mind was in… a good numbing could be just what the doctor ordered. 

"Couldn't I just go back to _my_ room?" Raven apathetically asked as Beast Boy left the room.

He really didn't want to leave, but Cyborg claimed it would really help stabilize Raven's overactive psyche. Beast Boy felt sort of bad, feeling somewhat responsible for her condition, he never ever wanted to hurt her. Raven meant a lot to him and Beast Boy was starting to get a little anxious as well. How did he feel about her? That question's a doozy. Of course he liked her, that was a no-brainer (his specialty) but to what extent required extensive thinking… incidentally Beast Boy left the room on intention of getting some Aspirin for a vicious headache. Raven and he were friends…_good _friends on occasion. The thought of anything more was treading into open water… Beast Boy really liked her. She brought balance into his world, and he liked to think he did the same for her.

"No Raven, I need to keep you in here for tonight, just so I can monitor you while you sleep."

"Gee how thoughtfully non-perverted of you." Raven rolled her eyes and she fell back from her sitting position as her head crashed into the rather uncomfortable pillow.

The room fell silent; just a few computers were whirring, and Cyborg's metallic fingers tapping away on the keyboard. Raven was bored out of her mind… so she thought she might as well investigate it.

"_Love… are you in here? Where have you been? Hello? Stop hiding, I'll find you eventually." _Raven pondered inside her mind.

"_Yawn I wasn't hiding, I was just sleeping. I got pretty tired after taking control for a while…whoever knew running your mind was so exhausting?"_ Love stated in a nonchalant tone that bothered Raven.

"_Took over? What are you talking about? Are you the reason I blacked out? Explain yourself."_

"_It's simple really. While you were gazing off into Beast Boy's eyes or whatever, I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to nudge you off in the right direction. So I just took over, but it overwhelmed me, and the strain on me maintaining your consciousness was too great, I kinda passed out too. Sorry about that, but you needed to know what love felt like. It feels way better than anything you could imagine."_

"_I appreciate your honesty, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you not to do that again. I can take care of my feelings myself."_ Raven answered back calmly, trying to be discrete to many of Cyborg's probes and monitors.

"_Feelings?! Raven! I'm so proud of you. Isn't he as dreamy as I told you he was?"_ Love shouted ecstatically in her head, leaving Raven in a slight state of mental discomfort.

This resulted in a fluctuation of mental activity that Cyborg instantly picked up on.

"Raven? You alright, girl?" Cyborg asked not even turning his head to bother looking at her.

"I-"

"Because it looks like you were just suffering from some mild emotional trauma. So spill, what's between you and Beast Boy." Cyborg said not allowing Raven to formulate an excuse.

Just the mention of Beast Boy and her made the various charts of data on the screen in front of Cyborg jiggle around, causing a sly smirk to grow on his face.

"You like him don't you?" Cyborg asked playfully knowing all too well what her answer would be.

"Well… uh…can you keep a secret?" Raven shyly questioned.

"No."

"Yes…no, well… I'm not quite sure. It turns out that we can get along much better than I could have ever thought before. I can't express feelings though… I might kill him, and that wouldn't be good for anybody. It's just that…uh Cyborg?" After Raven poured her heart out (if you could call it pouring) for Cyborg, she looked up find him snickering and doing his best not too full out laugh out loud.

"It's not funny Cyborg, stop it."

"Sorry Rae, I'm afraid it is. Heh, I never would have guessed you two would fall head over heels in-"

"Cyborg, stop it, you're going to regret it if you finish your sentence…"

He was having far too much fun to stop now. He was a super hero for jimminy's sake! He could take whatever she could dish at her.

"-love"

Beast Boy, who had just finished with his aspirin and glass of water turned around to go see how Raven was doing, though a faint masculine roar followed by a petite feminine scream echoed through the empty halls into Beast Boy's somewhat empty head.

"NO!! Anything but that! Please Raven! I'm sorry!"

Beast Boy suddenly just got the urge to just go up to his room, deterred by Cyborg's scream. One that he could identify with.

"Hmm... must have ticked her off..."

* * *

A/N: Alrighty then! We are nearing the end of this story, no more than a few chapters left. I gotta say, the fans of this story really are amazing. Thank you so much if you read this. Thank you even more if you reviewed it. God Bless!

KITHN


	12. Chapter 12

Alrighty everyone! This is it! Sorry about the update, busy summer. Hopefully this ending will make up for time lost. Feel free to skim the last chapter if you need to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any affiliated companies, i do not intend to make profit of this work, it is merely for fun. Teen Titans is owned by C/N, W/B, and D/C.

* * *

No Such Thing as Canned Pheromones!

Chapter 12:

Revelations

* * *

The night was here and the twinkling little stars shimmered so subtly in the dark sky. The moon was full and the soft waves from the bay washed up so gently upon the shore of the island where the Tower lay. And quiet night without a doubt, and it goes without saying that it was most cliché and could appear straight out of a fictional romance story. Inside the tower though, no one was paying much attention to the giant rock orbiting the Earth or how it '_magically'_ made the tide rise. The teen vigilantes inside were dealing with matters that actually mattered. For example, Cyborg's effeminate shriek for mercy…

"Dang it Cyborg, you've got a supercomputer implanted in your skull, you should know better than to tick Raven off." Beast Boy said to himself as he casually jogged back up to the medical room where Raven was unleashing some unspeakable wrath upon her teammate. He wasn't in a big hurry to get there at any rate, after all Raven was pissed so it's not like he would be receive a welcome committee, probably just get caught up in the drama and get injured in some way.

Reaching the very hallway where the medical bay lies, a streak of anxiety rushed through Beast Boy's head. His best friend's girly cries where suddenly gone. Silence engulfed the entire building. He quietly tip-toed into the room where Raven should be resting to find…Raven resting quietly on her bed, Cyborg nowhere to be found.

"Raven? Uh, I know you're not in the best mood at the moment, but uh… where's uh…Cyborg?"

Raven, somewhat startled by Beast Boy's presence, which was startling within itself as she is usually aware of everything all the time, looked up to find Beast Boy's concerned face.

"He's hiding in his room…you'd be surprised how easily he gives up when threatened." Raven replied; avoid eye contact due to embarrassment.

"I think you can just be pretty threatening sometimes, so don't worry he's not a big scaredy cat. Almost everyone is afraid of you when you're mad." Somehow these words were supposed to comfort her, yet Raven's head just sunk a little lower and her eyes closed to hide tears.

"Gee thanks Beast Boy, I almost feel better than scum now…" Raven replied in her usual sarcastic, apathetic tone.

Upon realizing the meanings of his words, Beast Boy quickly apologized and tried to tell her what he was trying to really say.

"No Raven, I mean… don't worry about it, I'm sure he deserved it."

"sniff Yea… I guess you're right, he was pretty insensitive." Raven replied while motioning for Beast Boy to come over and sit down next to her on her bed.

Beast Boy obliged, knowing very well not to cross Raven when she wasn't in the best of moods.

"So Raven, why _did_ you scare Cyborg into hiding into his room?"

Memories quickly become flooding back to Raven.

"_You like him don't you?" Cyborg asked playfully knowing all too well what her answer would be._

"_Yes…no, well… I'm not quite sure. It turns out that we can get along much better than I could have ever thought before. I can't express feelings though… I might kill him, and that wouldn't be good for anybody. It's just that…uh Cyborg?"_

_Soon the whole room became engulfed in darkness, the snickering coming from Cyborg's mouth quickly changed to cries for help. Black tendrils of demonic energy became to swarm out of… presumably nowhere, as they began to wrap around Cyborg and gag him into silence._

"_Making fun of my emotions is a dangerous thing to do; I would recommend that you leave. Now."_

"Well Beast Boy, I guess he was making fun of me, and I guess I sorta flipped out."

"Dude…Cyborg ticked you off? What did he say?"

Raven's heart skipped a beat or two as her voice tried to come up with something to say, because telling the truth was out of the question.

"He uh, made fun of how I looked in this ridiculous hospital gown…he said I looked ugly." Raven said in a rather convincing tone, considering she made it up off the top of her head.

"Now Raven… if Cyborg would say anything like that, it would be to a bad guy…or he would be joking around. You know that. Besides, you look nice in that gown, pale blue is a good color on you…anything that isn't dark really, because it really brings out your face more. Now if these were the particular gowns with polka dots, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say…"

Raven immediately blushed and looked away as Beast Boy continued rambling on, seemingly having no idea what he was talking about.

"_He said I looked nice…" _Raven thought a small innocent smile growing on her face.

"_Aww! I knew it! He totally likes your Raven! See? Now you can go ahead and tell him you like him back, and it'll be just like one of those fairy tale endings! Whoopee!" _Love said, somewhat ruining Raven's moment of revelation.

"_Fairy tale ending? I think not… in case you've forgotten, every time I feel a surge of emotion; I end up destroying something, why do I even have to remind you? Do you remember the last time I felt…love? I black out! I could've died." _Raven replied back a little distraught about the situation.

"_Yes, that's true, but you didn't. You've got a safety system in your head here Raven, you'll pass out before you do any more harm…"_

"_Any more eh? I'll probably have killed half a city block of people before then…"_

"… _Well as I was saying, you'll prevent yourself from doing worse. And besides…you enjoyed the feeling of love don't you? True love? It was wonderful wasn't it? Like you were weightless, and so heavy you couldn't move all at the same time. You felt warm and safe. You want to feel that more… I can tell, and if you let me have full control over your emotional control and by extension the accidental discharge of energy… you can feel love all you want forever and ever."_ Love stated with a little told-ya-so kind of voice that would usually irritate Raven. This time around though, Love's words were moving.

Could she feel love? What would happen if she released the mental restraints on the emotion and let it run rampant through her mind? Would she lose her personality? Everything that is and was Raven could be as stake. No. It won't happen. If Love does what she says then any emotion that she feels from Love will remain her own, yet the dangerous side effect of feeling said emotion will not be present. As far as Raven could tell, this was a win-win situation.

"_Alright fine, I'm trusting you…this is a very delicate head you're going to be messing with." _Raven thought as she closed her eyes and relaxed the emotional restraints on Love.

"_Wow, letting me free already? You've never been one to act so hastily. You must be eager to spend some 'quality' time with Beast Boy hehehe."_

"_If you must put it that way, yes. Yes I do. I want to spend time with Beast Boy. Out of everyone I know he cares for me the most, he protects me the most, he tries to make me happy the most and dammit I wanna be in love with him!"_

It was done.

Raven unscrewed a brace that held one of the most powerful emotions ever. Love was free, and Raven could now reap the joys of that emotion without consequence. She wiped a stray tear from her eye, as the little tantrum from but a moment ago made her a little on-edge. Raven looked up to find Beast Boy now pacing about the cold tile floor of the medical bay.

"…And for those six and a half reasons, that's why polyester is my favorite fabric."

"Beast Boy… what the hell are you talking about…don't bother answering that question for it was rhetorical… and for the fact I don't want to know, and you don't have much of a clue either." Raven said, starting to smile at Beast Boy's goofy, dumbfounded expression.

It was happening again. Her heart started beating faster. She started breathing in harder… she was beginning to heat up. Raven stood up and embraced Beast Boy long and hard, as she embraced this miraculous feeling that overwhelmed her.

"R-Raven? What's going on?" Beast Boy trembled softly.

"Shhh, I've never felt anything like this before… it feels… it feels wonderful." Raven softly replied as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, which considering Beast Boy's height (or lack thereof…) must have been reasonably uncomfortable. It didn't faze her though; the rush of emotion kept her from experiences the negative feeling of a soon to be stiff neck.

"Raven, since when can you feel… uh…anything? Don't you make things go kablooie?"

"I've changed recently, and it's the best thing ever to happen to me."

"What are saying? What can you feel Raven?"

"Beast Boy you silly brats…love. I can feel love and it feels wonderful. Like everything's going to come crashing down inside of me, yet feeling as though everything will turn out perfectly. It's incredible Beast Boy. I love you. I think I really love you."

Beast Boy's perplexed expression grew even more disfigured. He couldn't come up with anything to say. Beast Boy wasn't 100 sure about this, but had to go with his gut on this one. Fess up. She didn't really love him did she? It was just that stupid Taxe… yet it does enhance feelings towards the user doesn't it? Though if that's the case, Raven's feelings would only be exaggerated wouldn't they?

"Rave-"

Beast Boy's reply was cut short, as Raven broke his words with her lips. As much as his brain's logic told him it shouldn't feel right, it did. The kiss was wonderful, moist and warm, not too forceful, yet passionate, like Raven was putting all of her life's worth of love into that kiss, as if to make up for lost time. Beast Boy broke it off after a moment or two, but the impression was burned into his mind as long and memorable.

"Raven… I… wow…" Beast Boy muttered as a blush crept on his face. "I had no idea. Listen, I don't think that you really love me…you see, I know you've felt different these past couple days and I think I know why. I found this one can of deodorant crud and well, kinda took it and…"

"You shoplifted? Beast Boy, you know you shouldn't do that, we're role mod-"

"I know, I know… sorry, but I put this stuff on and well, you started acting all funny. So I guess really, you'll find out later that you won't really be in love with me Raven…I'm sorry."

Raven was confused to say the least. Was all this emotion fake? Was it all just derived by her hormonal instincts? No, couldn't be. No way, no how.

"Beast Boy…" Raven began grabbing his hand as he turned to leave. "You showed me, and you proved to me that I can love you without any… well, whatever you have… You showed me that you truly do care about me, and you only want what's best for me. Out of everyone I know, out of everyone I knew, and out of everyone I will ever meet, no one tries to make me happy as much as you do. I realize now that you're best for me Beast Boy. Everyone needs someone to help complete their life, and I think, even as young as I am that I can tell that you complete me."

Raven let go of his hand, as he turned around to face her. A goofy smile grew on his face as it normally would.

"You complete me? That has got to be…no that is the most overused phrase I've heard! Good grief, are you sure those big ole 'spell books' you got stashed up in your room aren't romance novels?"

Raven didn't deny nor affirm his acclimation, but merely shifted her eyes, avoiding direct contact with Beast Boy's.

"Don't worry about it Raven," he cooed, gently holding her hand, "I've got a feeling that things will work out fine in the end, c'mon; you can go make us some tea!" He said with some enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Raven just rolled her eyes, but obliged as they went downstairs to spend some quality time with each other's company.

Everything seemed by going smoothly throughout the tower. The days have passed and everyone seemed to be getting along just fine. The incidents taking place at the restaurant were happily etched in both lover's memories and the not so happy ones (like how the police came and gave them 10 hours of jail time for indecent exposure [how it got to that point I'm not quite certain) were long gone, as the blissfulness of rained love and peace between them. Starfire never had thought her birthday would bring her such happiness, and she was ever so grateful that she received it as such. Robin soon threw out that junk, Taxe, it causing a little too much trouble that challenged even this high-class team of teen crime fighters could handle.

Raven and Beast Boy seemed to get along the 'best' if you know what I mean. A new relationship was on the rise and both of them seemed to step up and change for the better. As a matter of fact, Beast Boy matured significantly…you couldn't tell though, he still tells lame jokes, which would only cause Raven to roll her eyes, say "Stop it, you look too cute" and gracefully twirl his hair as she planted a kiss on his cheek. I suppose it would be more accurate to just say that Beast Boy was getting smarter.

Raven has grown tremendously through their relationship as well. Every day is a new experience for her. She can wake up smiling brightly. As the feeling of love has never been more exhilarating than to one who has never felt in all 15 or so years of her life. She often finds trouble keeping her other emotions in line though. Raven is still trying to be able to feel love, without having jealousy, sadness, or any other fear causing an accidental outburst of her powers to accidentally hurt someone. She doesn't mind constantly meditating though. She's done it all her life, and she has seen the rewards that it can bring after many years of patience.

Yes, life has been going rather smoothly for the titans. Some petty crooks popping up here or there, more of Dr. Light's escapades to do…whatever the hell he does…business as usual for our favorite, beloved titans.

They would no longer spend all their time as a team and break off separately any more… no. They would spend all their time together, then break off into couples, where EVERYONE had someone to be private with, spend their time and to express their love with…everyone.

Cyborg, yes our friendly neighborhood Cyborg. He had found someone…or rather, something to spend his time with. Technology. He had always bonded with computers and electronics…it's in his circuits… so he would love to just spend hours on end tinkering around… fixing stuff…or just laying back and enjoying High-Definition TV (he'd upgraded the television to a point where it's in better resolution than the real world itself).

Everyone could call this a fairytale ending I suppose. All three couples expressing pure love toward each other, saying sweet words to their partner:

"I love you…plain and simple sweetie, I do embrace"

"Without you…I couldn't feel this way, thank you kiss"

"Meh… I've seen this before, let's see what else in on click"

…Well…two out of three ain't bad.

* * *

A/N: Well there ya go! I hope you enjoyed this story, and thank you very VERY much for every single one of you who reviewed or even just read this. Thank you very much. Please feel free to give your honest opinon on what you think, this was a learning experience and i noticed my writing style has grown throughout this story. Thanks again!

Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin


End file.
